Bloodlust Always Wins
by g3nesis1
Summary: [COMPLETE]A friend and I are writing this together. Seras is told to go on a mission with a group of troops, only to be captured and forced to feed. What will happen when Alucard and Integral hears of this? Will they kill her? AxS intended. Rated M.
1. Operation Seras

Seras opened her red eyes, staring at the white ceiling above her. She sighed and stretched a little bit. She turned to her side, trying to sleep at least a little bit. But the dreams haunted her, haunting her each minute of every day. The images flying past her eyes, making her lick her lips. She clenched her fists, her hand cupping her slim stomach as she lay on her bed in the darkness of the shadowed room.

She closed her eyes, hoping that the images wouldn't come back. But they always did. She stirred slightly, and lay still, letting the dream world overcome her consciousness.

_Blood was lining the streets, dripping down through the gutters making the streets seem like rivers and streams of blood. She looked to the dark skies, seeing the moon shed her dim light upon the area. She gasped, seeing hundreds of bodies lying upon the ground around her, puddles of blood underneath of them. She walked past them, having to step over a few. Some of them were children, innocence caught in something they should have never seen, or even been involved with._

_Decapitated heads seemed to roll down the sidewalks as laughter flew to Seras' ears. She jumped, and scanned over the bodies, not seeing a single one move. Where was the laughter coming from? Who had done all of this? Her eyes were burning with tears as she wrapped her arms around her and held herself, trying not to break down and cry. Seeing all of this was more than she could handle, she fought back the urge to scream out._

_The laughter continued and got louder as she approached a church building. It was like the one from before… From when she had first encountered Alucard. She gulped loudly, and reached for her guns. She checked the chamber for bullets, and snapped it back. She clenched her fists around the gun and held it tightly, entering the doorway of the Holy Church. There, right before the cross, she saw someone feeding upon another child. She was screaming for her mother, tears rushing down her cheeks. _

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mo-omm.." Her voice was cut off by the swift wings of death. The figure dropped the lifeless child and raised their head, a line of blood trickling down their chin._

_Seras raised her gun towards the figure and was about to pull the trigger when she saw the figures face: hers._

Seras jumped up, screaming. Sweat was pouring down her chest and back, making her clothes and hair cling to her. She took a deep breath and put her hand to her throbbing head. Why couldn't those dreams just go away? Why couldn't they just leave her?

She sighed heavily and threw the sheets off of her. She grabbed her skirt and slipped it on. She grabbed her jacket and buttoned it up before racing out of her room. The halls were quiet, and empty as usual. The red floor silenced the bottom of her boots hitting the floor. She clenched her fists, still seeing the images fly in her head, making the white gloves on her hands tighten. She cracked her neck, rubbing it slightly and entered Integral's office.

She lowered her head, approaching Integral's desk and put her hands by her side. "Sir…" She said. "I am here, I was told to come see you at nightfall… I apologize, for being a bit early. But, I cannot sleep that well."

Integra had been, as always, doing paperwork. It had seemed more and more these days that her life was filled with it, meetings with self-involved jackasses. Integra looked up to see Seras. "I see. Well then, the situation is that a group of vampires have invaded a small concert hall where a famous artist was playing, or was going to be playing. Thankfully, the invasion occurred before the man arrived. However, many of the people to support the concert were already there. We have the situation contained, for now. You will proceed with Hellsing's primary detachment number 1 to the concert hall. There you will attain command of the operation. You will then proceed to eliminate all the undead and ghouls. May her Majesty be with you. Dismissed." She watched Seras depart and left, herself, through a second door.

Integra walked down into the firing range, where the new Captain most likely was training his soldiers. She entered finding eight men practicing, one of the men saw Integra, "Attention on deck!"

Integra nodded and said, "As you were. Captain Phillips, a word please." She turned around and walked out of the noisy firing range. "Captain Phillips, I have a mission. Your unit will proceed to the loading bay and proceed under the direction of Officer Seras Victoria."

The officer shifted uncomfortably. "Sir Integra, I don't think my men or I require the aid of the undead scum you have in order to carry out our mission. You may have your reasons and I respect that, Sir. However, I am in command of my unit and I decide whose in it, sir."

Integra frowned, ready to unleash a severe reprimand. "Humbly accept your mission and may God and Her Majesty be with you." Integra stepped towards him. "Philips, Seras isn't scum. She fights her kind with honor and dignity, which makes her part of the Hellsing family! You will never disrespect her like that again. Understood?"

Philips nodded and saluted sharply, "yes, Ma'am!" He turned sharply and hit a button, "Unit 1: loading bay in five!" He walked out with a huff.

Integra sighed and walked into the now empty firing room. She grabbed a baretta 93R and a clip, as she began target practice.

Seras went into the infirmary and grabbed her guns, the Colt .45. She smiled and threw a clip of silver bullets into it, before holstering them both and grabbing some extra clips of ammo. She smiled, grabbing a few hollow point clips. She cracked her neck and made her way to the Loading Bay. She passed Integral, shooting the hell out of some targets. Seras was glad that she wasn't behind her gun barrel. "I will not let you down, Sir." She smiled to her, before making her way over to the troops.

She looked them over and came to Captain Phillips, an angry smirk on his face. She sighed, knowing that none of them wanted to take orders from her. And she knew it when a troop spit in her face as she approached him. She put her hand to her face, and wiped it from her, looking into his eyes.

"We'll never take orders from a vampire bitch-freak like you!" He yelled, and the others, including the Captain agreed, silently nodding their heads. She took a step towards the soldier, pressing her body against his.

"How… dare you…?" She yelled in his face. "I am your Captain now! Would you treat Phillips like this, would you?" The troops stayed silent. "I thought not. You will respect me, and you _will_ follow my orders! I don't care if you think I am a bitch vampire-freak. I don't care what you think… I care about the lives of the citizens of this country. And I, frankly, wouldn't give a damn if you didn't come back. Understand? Good. Now…" She paused. "GET INTO THAT GODDAMN TRUCK!" She yelled, pointing towards the truck waiting for their boarding.

The soldier she was standing in front of and howling down his throat, backed up and grabbed his bag beside his feet, sucking on his teeth. He looked into her eyes and growled. "Yes, Sir!" They all yelled, grabbing their bags and jumping in the back of the Military truck. She went over to the passenger side and ripped the door open, and slammed it shut as she looked to the driver. "Drive." She told him.

The driver nodded and shifted the truck into gear, and they went on their way with a few rough jerks. Seras sighed heavily, trying to suppress her anger. She laid her arm on the windowsill of the door, and watched the darkened landscape pass by her red-orbed eyes.

"It's not to far from the mansion." The driver told her.

Seras looked to him, her hand holding up her head. "Good, then. Get there."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, making the truck go a little bit faster.

Seras gripped her guns tighter and tighter as they approached the Concert Hall. The truck stopped right in front of it, and the driver looked to Seras. "We are here, Captain." He smiled. "Here is the communicator. Be safe, alright?"

Alucard grinned maniacally as he shot three ghouls with his .454 Casul Custom. He had been sent out by Integra to do some cleaning. Another three ghouls fell to dust. He moved on into the heart of the swarm and he saw the vampire inside the building. As he moved he was attacked by yet, more ghouls. "This is getting boring. So how long are you going to hide you pathetic maggot?"

This apparently got the vampires attention as he leapt out the window of the building at Alucard. "You dare call me a maggot! Who the hell are...?" He was silenced by the bullet that sliced through him, making his body ash away and fall to the ground below. "All too easy," Alucard laughed and walked off to see what Police girl was doing.

Seras took the communicator and hooked it to her belt. She smiled back to him, opening the door and letting her feet slide out. "Alright, thank you." She jumped from the passenger seat, and slammed the door shut, seeing the troops already rushing out of the back of the truck. She approached them once more, and looked into each of their eyes. She sighed and ripped out both of her handguns. "Be careful, alright?" She said to them, before walking closer to the bloody hand-printed door.

She kicked the door open, looking into the darkness of the concert hall. She looked to the troops behind her and smirked, motioning for them to come also. She pointed her guns towards the shadows, hearing nothing but silence. Where were all of them?

"Stay on alert… They may still be here." She told them, putting her hands on the gun tightly.

The troops said nothing but smiled, watching her go deeper into the darkness. Soldier Marcus, the one who had spit on her, stepped behind her and kicked her to the floor. "Like I said, we don't take orders from a bitch like you!" He said, pulling out his gun and pointing it towards her chest. But before he could pull the trigger the door behind them was slammed shut, leaving them in a pit of darkness.

Seras growled and kicked Marcus to the floor, sliding his guns away from him. She was happy that she was the only one out of the group that could see in the dark, kind of… Her vision was distorted, she now understood what Alucard had meant. Weakness for not feeding…

She looked around and tripped over something. She looked down, seeing that it was a body. "Oh My God." She yelled, reaching over to feel their pulse. She growled feeling the blood trickle between her fingers. She pushed herself up as the lights started to flicker on and off; she looked across the floor seeing many bodies. She looked to the troops, "stay on alert! Don't let them get yo-!" She was cut off, feeling pain race through her body. She was thrown to one of the walls dropping her guns as a blade raced through her shoulder. She screamed in pain, feeling the blade go straight through the wall behind her, pinning her.

She looked over to the troops, for the lights remained on. A group of vampires jumped from the ceiling and pounced on the troops. She groaned in pain, watching the guns in their hands flash as bullets ripped through only some of the vampires, and the others reached for them, thrusting their lips into their throats. She winced and closed her eyes, trying not to see it but the scent of the blood made her open her eyes.

The lead vampire, Damien, looked into her red eyes as he threw his lips to one of the soldier's neck. The soldier was struggling, only making the pain of the bite worse. Blood trickled down his neck, seeping to Damien's tongue, down his throat. He dropped the bloodless soldier and his eyes scanned over the others. He pointed towards Captain Phillips and laughed. "Save him…" He smirked. "For her!" He laughed, ripping into another soldier close by.

Seras closed her eyes, tears rushing down her cheeks. Her red eyes were dilated; the scent of blood was getting to her. She put her hand to the katana and tried to rip it out, only causing her more pain. She was breathing heavily and she let her head hang from her shoulders, the tears hitting the ground beneath her with a small splash. She could hear each heartbeat echo through her head, making her want it more and more. The taste, the feeling… The urges. She tried to force it from her head, from her thoughts but with the constant nagging scent driving her mad, it made it worse. The heartbeats were fading, one by one, faster and faster. But the urges were getting worse, hearing less and less.

She grabbed for the communicator. "Integral! Sir! Please? Does anyone hear me?" She hit her head against the wall behind her. "No…" She told herself. "No… No!" She screamed and all went silent, except for one last heartbeat.

She tried to move, get the blade from her shoulder once again, but nothing worked. She opened her eyes to see Damien walking up to her, dragging the unconscious Captain Phillips behind him.

She reached for her communicator and tried to get it to work. "Alucard… Sir! Integral! Help me…" Desperation was present in her voice as he neared. Fear, desperation, and the bloodlust. "Please! Help me…" She was breathing heavily, "God, please help me!" She yelled into it, as Damien grabbed for it and threw it against the wall making it shatter on contact.

Damien grabbed the blade and ripped it out Seras' shoulder, making her wrench in pain. She screamed, putting her hand to the wound, seeing her blood drip through her pale, shaking fingers.

"Feed, damnit!" Damien yelled, putting the already bloody blade to the Captain's throat, and driving it into the soft flesh.

Phillip's eyes widened, for he could no longer breath. He could feel the blood trickle down him to the floor as he looked to Seras.

"Feed!" Damien yelled again, throwing the Captain to the corner. Seras looked to his eyes, she could barely keep herself away from the Captain. "He's going to die, anyway! Now, feed!" He laughed, tearing her from the floor and throwing her next to the Captain.

Seras kneeled by him, placing her shaking fingers on his throat trying to stop the bleeding. He gargled as his eyes started to go back into his head. Seras sobbed and breathed heavier. She couldn't take it anymore, not the pain of fighting this loosing battle. She had to feed, now. She threw her lips to his already bloody throat and closed her eyes. She put her hands on the back of his head, and drank as quickly as possible, quenching her thirst. She could hear his heartbeat in her head, it was getting slower and slower with each sip she took. She tried to fight it back, but she was a slave to her own self. Her body was shaking, and she continued to drink from him, laying her body next to his with each lick she gave.

The blood dripped down her throat, giving her a pleasure she couldn't explain with words. Her body was shaking; she needed more and more, more and more. It gave her a pleasure, seeing the pathetic human dying by her hand. Her mind was screaming for her to stop, but she never did… It was just too powerful, too overwhelming. She continued feeding from him the shadow of the corner, while the other vampires laughed in a celebration for an undeniable success.

Alucard was about to leave the scene, when he was contacted by Seras. Her communicator had stopped working and he never carried one, but in times of great stress his fledgling was capable of telepathy. He instantly knew of what was going on and he opened a portal and emerged to see Seras draining the last bits of life from the new captain. Alucard grinned insanely as a low laugh escaped him at first, then it pitched to an insane level. He pulled his jackal on the vampires only now aware of his presence. Shooting all but the master vampire of the group, he turned to watch Seras drain the last of the blood from the man.

"Sears Victoria." Hearing his voice, Seras stood and ran, believing he would probably destroy her for what she has done. Alucard laughed again, turning to the final vampire, who was standing in shock. He smiled.

"She is truly one of us now, yes?" Alucard shot the vampire not bothering to hear his answer. He started walking in the direction Seras had fled. He finally reached a door where she had exited, "you cannot run forever, Police girl!" Alucard turned around preparing to leave as it was almost sunrise and she was not worth the pain it would cause him. After all, she deserved to have time to enjoy her victory.

Integra had left the firing range as Walter had called her to her office. As she entered, Walter approached her slightly bowed; this always meant she wouldn't like the news. "Sir Integra... I am afraid that we have lost contact with Seras' unit." Integra scowled. Had she failed her again?

"More than that Master, she was the one to take the life of the Captain." Alucard said as he stepped through the wall.

"Alucard, what in the hell are you doing here? How do you know this?"

Alucard grinned showing his long white fangs, "Because Master, I saw it with my own two eyes. Seras alerted me to the situation telepathically, though she didn't know it. Her communicator was broken. To her credit or discredit, she resisted very well. I saw at least one large wound made by a curved blade. There may have been more and she still wouldn't drink. Both you, and the Police girl are most incomprehensible. Even when thrown into range of the man, she wouldn't drink. It was only when his throat was slit slightly that she drank. I'm surprised that didn't happen earlier." He laughed remembering the pleasure on her face.

Integra, however, was not happy, "Alucard! How dare you make jokes about the death of are first action team!" Alucard merely continued grinning, waiting for her to answer her own question.

However to his vast disappointment, she continued sitting down and lighting a cigar. "So what should we do with her Alucard?" She said, interlacing her hands just below her face.

"You have reminded me many times, Master, that I do not make decisions." He bowed taunting her.

Integra scowled, "I wasn't asking you for your decision, I asked for your opinion. I, frankly, could kill her and get it over with. She's been nothing but a hindrance to us since you turned her, Alucard! However, if you have a better idea then I will be more than happy to listen."

Alucard stopped and gave a scowl of his own, "you will not kill her, Master. I will serve you always except for that one point. She will not die by your hand or mine unless I deem it necessary. However, I could merely deal with it on my own. I will bring her back unless, you have a better idea?"

Integra nodded, "Alright, Alucard. I suppose that since she's your fledgling, I'll let you deal with her. However she must be brought back or killed, that is not debatable."

Alucard bowed, "Yes Master." He phased back through the wall and made his way to his chambers, where that same bucket with yet another packet of that medical blood in it. How he longed to be free. As soon as Integra died, in say 60 or 70 years, he would break the seals and finally have a true meal.

Integra sat at her desk with her paperwork. Now that Alucard was gone, she allowed her demeanor to falter. She allowed herself this rarely and only when no one was around. She slammed the desk hard, "God damn it Seras! You killed one of my men, and disgraced this house, and for that you will pay the price!"

Seras ran as fast as she possibly could, hearing Alucard's voice in the distance. Tears ran down her cheeks as blood trickled down her chin… Just like her dream. She looked to the sky, seeing the Sun slowly rise. She stopped, right in front of a store and stared at the sky. Maybe she should of let the Sun destroy her, maybe it would all be better. Maybe, if Alucard had just let her die none of this would of happened. None of it!

She stood where she knew the sunlight would reach and clenched her fists, awaiting for the pain to begin. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, putting her palms to her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" She said again, feeling the heat burn her skin. She screamed in pain, she thought she could take it, but couldn't.

She jumped from the sunlight, and ducked into a darkened alleyway, where the bums of the city rested and lay during the night. She held herself tightly, her arms wrapped around her chest. She sobbed silently, throwing her back against the brick wall.

Her wound was slowly healing, leaving nothing but the bare skin behind the ripped bloody clothing. She could still taste the blood on her tongue, and it scared her. She tried not to think about it, she fought with all she had. She wouldn't let it win again, she wouldn't. She closed her eyes, letting the tears slowly fall down as she gave a shaky breath. She pulled her legs to her chest and laid her arms and her head on her knees. Her white gloves were covered with blood, her own and the Captain's.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Couldn't she of just passed out? Couldn't she of waited, just waited a little longer for Alucard to arrive? She wanted to die, to let the Sun engulf her in flames. But she was too much of a coward to take the pain.

She raised her head from her knees, and looked out to the human world, remembering when she was once a part of it, and wanting to be a part of it once more. She was already dead to the world, would it matter really if she was burnt to ash…? Would it really matter, would anyone even care? Sorrow raced down her cheeks, for she knew the answer to the question.

"I'm sorry…" She said, again, rocking back and forth holding her legs tight to her body. She grabbed a small dirty blanket and wrapped herself in it, making sure none of the light reached her. She would let Alucard kill her, tonight. He had made her, and he had to kill her. She was sure that Integral wouldn't want her returning to Hellsing, especially after this betrayal. She had already disappointed her enough, and she never wanted to look into her eyes again. Her burning eyes of hatred were stuck in her head now, piercing her heart.

"Forgive me… Please…?" She looked to the sky, the bright blue and the white fluffy clouds. "Forgive me!" She called out, hoping the God that she once worshipped heard her. Hoping that for once, he would let her have what she wanted: death. Hoping that for once, maybe… Just maybe, she would not disappoint Integral with her death.

She curled up, and let her head hang from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and awaited for nightfall, waiting for Alucard… Waiting her end.

Alucard woke hours later and began to get ready for what would come. It would be very interesting to see her reactions. He felt that had already tried to kill herself but he forced her to jump out of the way of the killing sun.

Integra was already sitting at her desk taking care of yet more paperwork, filling out the reports for the deaths of the men under her command. She knew sun had just set. "You better take care of this, Alucard."

He grinned and walked through the portal arriving just in front of Seras. "So Police girl, you've finally taken blood. I'm surprised you resisted this long, so how does it feel? Was it wonderful, was it incredible beyond words, do you want to feel it again? " As he spoke his grin became greater and greater.

Seras opened her eyes and looked to Alucard, standing in front of her. Tears were still running down her cheeks as she pulled herself from the ground, letting her hands fall to her side, her head hanging low. "No…." She said, looking up and staring into his eyes. "No…" She said again, putting her arms to her ears, forcing his words out of her head.

She backed away from him, staring at his maniacal grin with fearing eyes. She felt like a caged animal, no where to escape and no way she could get away from him without bursting into ash first. She knew that for a fact. She turned and looked to the sidewalks, lit with dim streetlights lining the roads. She looked to see if there were any humans around, and thank god there wasn't. She looked back to Alucard, her mind screaming for her to escape, to get away. It was only instinct, she knew what Alucard was going to do, or did she?

She slid from the alleyway, taking small steps backwards looking only into his eyes. Her body wrenched with fear, her hands were shaking and her knees were about to buckle underneath of her. The moon was calling to her, whispering in the warm breeze. She gulped loudly and let out a shaky breath.

She looked around her once again, clenching her fists. She started to run, still looking at Alucard turning back. Her eyes scanned the street ahead of her as she ran faster and faster, the world rushing past her at a quickened pace. Her orange hair was rippling behind her, as she dodged some cars speeding through the streets of London.

She jumped to the rooftops and looked down upon the world, once again wishing to be a part of it once more. But she knew it would never happen. She turned and started to jump over the rooftops, not knowing where she was going. But she knew that she had to get away from Alucard, from everything; from everyone.

The song of heartbeats flooded her ears, some fast and rapid, some at a normal rhythm. She jumped across the street and barely landed on the roof, throwing herself from the edge. She lay on her back, looking up to the sky at the stars staring back down upon her. Why was she running? Isn't that what she wanted? Death? Wasn't that what she needed, what she desired for most? For the first time, she wished she had her guns… So she could put the barrel of the gun to her temple, and blow out her brains herself.

Alucard smiled again as he disappeared into yet another portal. He appeared again in front of Seras. "You run because you don't truly wish to die. That's why you jumped out of the way of the Sun, that's why you ran from me, you don't want to die. I know what you want! I can read your mind and I know what you want; what courses through your mind and begs you to give in! The thirst always wins and I will help you accept your true self."

He grabbed her with both hands and leapt from the roof down onto the alley. There were three people there; two robbing the third. "See how pathetic the human race is? They attack each other; they kill each other for no real reason. They deserve to die. Take what your body screams for, become what you were meant to be!" He shoved her towards the startled humans.

Seras begged him with her eyes, not to make her. She didn't want to let it win, she didn't want to kill any of them. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stepped towards the three men. The two threw the other to the ground and started to kick him, yelling "give me your goddamn money!"

Seras growled, letting her pink fangs glisten. She looked towards the two as they stared at her with wide, fearing eyes. She took another step towards them, her instincts kicking in. She was like a beast on the prowl, ready to kill, wanting to kill. One drew a shotgun, and shot her in the chest, but this didn't stop her. She charged for him, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, and the other grabbing onto his hair. Not knowing her own strength, she ripped his head straight off, letting the other see his spinal column as she continued to feed from the twitching corpse. She forced her tongue to fall over his collarbone, her fangs crunching into his chest. His screams were quickly drawn back as his eyes fell into his head like ping pong balls. She laughed and dropped the one, watching their victim scream and run away from the alleyway. He wasn't going to be her second, or third meal.

She stepped toward the other one, who was struggling to reload his gun. She smirked and threw her leg, kicking it from his grasp. He looked into her raging eyes falling to his knees and putting his hands together. "Please, Please? I beg you, don't kill me!" He begged, but this only angered her.

She threw him to his feet and threw her lips to his throat. His eyes went wide as his body quickly fell to the floor, her still attached. As she fed, she threw her hands through his chest, grabbing onto his still beating heart and ripping it out as she stood over the body with its chest cavity ripped to shreds.

She squeezed the heart as hard as she possibly could, letting the mush float through her fingers. She opened her bloody palm and let it fall to the wet, placid alleyway floor. Her eyes softened as did her facial features. She turned and looked to Alucard, dropping to her knees. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you…? Why?" Tears burned the lining of her eyes as she closed them slowly.

She enjoyed the taste on her tongue, and that scared her. She didn't want to be like the others, she didn't want to be evil… She didn't want to kill for the pleasure of it. She didn't want to be a monster; she didn't want to be a killer.

Her elbows were shaking, her arms the only thing holding her up. "Why?" She said, closing her eyes. She paused. "What are you going to do, Alucard? I am danger… I have fed from humans that have done nothing against me. I have killed. What are you going to do? Take me back…? I am sure Sir Integral doesn't like the idea of that, very much. I would rather have you kill me…, than have her do it herself."

Alucard's smile left him. He was now angry. Why had this not worked? Why was she still resisting? He stood there, his brow knitted and he came to an answer. He would give her a choice; a choice she had to make but he would give her one last choice.

He kneeled down to her level, drawing his gun and rolling up his sleeve. "Seras Victoria, I give you one final choice. I do not wish to see you in pain. That is not why I made you a vampire. Drink my blood, Seras. Become a master of the night and the undead, and rid yourself of the guilt and fear that plagues you, and become true family. Or I will end it for you, either way I will end your suffering, and give you the release you desire." He watched her closely, waiting for her reaction.

Seras opened her eyes, and looked into his trying to see if what he was saying was the truth or not. Her eyes led to his wrist, the pale skin calling out for her to take it… To feed on it. She looked back into his eyes, and went a little closer to him and placed her cold hands on his wrists. She gulped loudly and looked to his wrist. It was still calling for her. She closed her eyes, and bent down, putting her lips to his veins. She dug her fangs into them and felt the blood fly to her tongue, down her throat. She gasped slightly, taking her lips away from his wrist slightly and licking her lips.

She gripped his arm tightly and bit into it once again, deeper and harder than before. Her body started to tingle, the pain; the guilt, subsiding into nothing but pure pleasure and desire. She drank from him quickly and rough, never wanting to let go, never wanting to stop. She threw her tongue through the torn veins and growled, releasing him and falling to the ground, her eyes barely open and the blood spinning from her, staining her pink lips.

Her body was aching, yet it felt so good. Throbbing in pain, yet beautiful. Her mind was confused, but so clear. She smiled slightly and looked up into Alucard's eyes. She didn't know what to say to him, nor what to do. She licked her lips and let her head fall, slowly closing her eyes. "…Alucard…" She whispered.

Alucard watched as his arm healed neatly, then turned his eyes to his now sleeping fledgling. "Welcome to my family, Seras Victoria." He smiled kindly, looking down upon her.

He picked her up and walked through the portal. They appeared in his chambers. He kindly laid her down on his bed as he sat down in the chair with a packet of blood smiling at her while he drank.

She turned to her side, curling up into a ball on the cool sheets of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her chest, and pulled her knees up. She groaned slightly, not having the nightmares that usually haunted her dreams, but calmer ones. No nightmares, no screaming. Just peace… She smiled, digging her head into the pillow. She seemed like a child, sleeping after a day of playful intrigue. She seemed so innocent, but her glistening pink fangs gave her away.


	2. The Plan and the Punishment

Chapter Two

Integra sat smoking a cigar; one of the few things that gave her pleasure and one of the things that would kill her. If that was the only thing that killed her, she could consider herself lucky. She frowned. She had been pouring herself over the mounds of paperwork from the report of the cleanup team. All the reports in the world only told her one thing, this was one brazen attack. "What in the hell were they thinking? They couldn't have gotten this stupid even if they were freaks, so what was there plan?"

Walter shook his head, hearing her question. "I'm afraid that I cannot fathom but perhaps Alu..." He paused. "Speaking of the vampire." Walter said as Alucard phased through the wall into Integra's office.

"Walter, I think I need a new gun... My .454 Castul is fine for killing trash like these maggot ghouls and freaks but I need a real gun; something that could really put up a fight against a real vampire."

Walter bowed respectfully and walked out of the room to look up something for Alucard to see what weapon should be used for him.

Alucard turned to the picture of Integra's father. "So it seems Sears has chosen to rejoin us as a true vampire and part of my family, this will become interesting very interesting indeed."

Integra sighed rubbing her forehead, "Great, we will now have two insane blood thirsty vampires running around."

Alucard smiled widely and said in a mocking voice, "Oh, Master. You wound me so and Seras as well. I'm sure. Bloodthirsty yes, but insane? Oh Master, you have much to learn."

Integra had had it, paperwork meetings this new mystery and now Alucard had pushed her over the edge.

She slammed the desk hard, making it rattle severely. "ALUCARD! I don't have time or the patience for your shit! I need you to look at something and tell me what you make of it. These vampires attacked a major public place, in direct view of many, many civilians! What the hell could it mean? It's far to brazen for any attack even if they are Freaks."

Alucard smiled. "Perhaps they were trying to make their presence known, and the rest of their kind's felt. If so our advertisement agency must be faltering. This may be just a single event or it may be a multi-event thing. If it is, we'll investigate it. If not, then it was a batch of vampires that were more stupid than normal. I'm off to see Seras. Have a good morning, master." Alucard tilted his broad brimmed hat at Integra and walked through a wall. He appeared in his room and saw the curled up Seras. "Sleep well, Seras Victoria. For tomorrow night, your true un-life begins." He smiled, lying own beside her and closing the lid he wrapped his hands around her waist and fell asleep.

Seras moved a little bit, feeling his arms wrap around her. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking upon him as he slept. He had seemed so different from before, from when he had changed her. She smiled and inched closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. She was a bit nervous of how he would react, but she just wanted to hold him… She wanted him to hold her. She smiled slightly and rubbed her cheek against him.

She lay awake, worrying about what would happen when she stepped from this room. She never wanted to leave this place; she never wanted to leave this moment. She had felt something when he touched her, each and every time. And until now, she never knew what that feeling was. She never really listened. Had she fallen for him? She didn't even know, but she did feel something. It was there… She could feel it. But, she didn't know a one word to explain it.

She loved the warmth of his body against hers. How his arms wrapped around her, and his hands lay on the small area of her back. She loved his scent, flowing to her as she lay next to him, calling out to her. Her eyes were brought back to him. It was like she could never look away, not for long. He was an itch, waiting to be scratched. Her smile widened. For once, since her father had died, she was at Peace; she felt something other than sorrow and self-loathing. She felt something that words would not even begin to explain, something that was different; unique. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against him once more, before closing her eyes.

Alucard felt Seras waking up slightly and nearing him, even in the confines of the coffin. "I am glad you are happy, Seras Victoria. Time cannot be made to stand still, that is beyond my power unfortunately. So sleep well, and don't worry about Integra. You are a true vampire now, for today that is all that matters. As for the rest, we will deal with it in the evening. I think, the feeling you feel is joy. I believe that together, we will have many joyful times; killing the undead freaks and having true battles against the best of the best. But for today, there is nothing but what you wish." Alucard smiled and tightened his grip on her, as she wanted. The link between Master and fledgling may have faded but he could still read her mind through a shadow of the link.

Seras smiled, and relaxed hearing his words echo through her head. "Goodnight, Alucard…"

A group of vampires gathered in an underground shelter. Many voices were racing through the air, many angry and worried. "That Alucard is nothing but a pest! So is his little pet, Sarah or whatever her goddamn name is! They all are! Pests, pests I tell you!"

A vampire rose, throwing his hands out to silence the horde of vampires. "Silence… Damien made enough trouble for one night. I just hope they know nothing of the plans. Sir Integral is one of the smartest people in London," he grinned. "But, I am smarter." He laughed maniacally, throwing his head back.

A female vampire approached him, blood dripping from her lips. "Viktor…? I am sure Alucard has not killed his little pet, which was the plan… Was it not?"

Viktor smiled and looked to her. "I knew Alucard wasn't that stupid, my dear. Though, Integral might be." He laughed, again walking through the crowd as the made a path for him. "Once we kill off enough of those Hellsing pricks, they won't have anyone left… No one will be there, to protect dear old' Integra. And when she is there, alone… We attack the mansion. We kill that bitch, and anyone who stands in our way. And that, my children, will take care of the Hellsing Organization, the Organization of Pests. Understand?" Viktor watched as smiles flew over their pale faces. "Good. I am thankful for the sacrifices that Damien and his group have gave… And I will be grateful, for all of you who might have to do the same. But…" He paused. "It's worth being able to live without fear of death by… the hand… of Alucard!"

The horde of vampires hissed and clawed at the air as he spoke of his name. Viktor turned. "Once we have killed Integra, you can kill the girl. But leave Alucard, to me..." The vampires rushed out, jumping and licking their teeth with their dry tongues. It would only be a few hours 'til Sun Set, and they would have to formulate another event.

Viktor laughed, seeing Alucard's face as he walked in to see the limbs of Integra on her desk and her head being used as a basketball. How he would love to see that, how he would love to see them all in pain. Maybe, if everything went right. He would get his wish.

The vampires gathered together, discussing amongst themselves. They knew that most of them were going to die, but it was for Viktor... For their king. It would all be worth it.

Alucard awoke some hours later, he knew what would have to come to day, both good and the bad, he rose, phasing through the coffin hoping not to awaken Sears he stepped fully from the coffin and sat down at the table waiting for Sears awake.

Seras shifted slightly, laying her head on her pale, cold arms. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, feeling that Alucard was no longer next to her. She looked over the darkness of the closed coffin and sighed, Alucard wasn't even in it any longer. She pressed the button and it slowly rose.

She was still in her clothes from the night before, which was ripped and blood-ridden, mostly in the torso area exposing some of her pale skin. She pulled her knees to her chest, letting her arms lay on top of her knees.

As the coffin top rose, she could see Alucard sitting over by a table that was across from the coffin. She smiled slightly, and looked into his eyes; the eyes she dreamt about most of the day. She sighed and let her fingers run through her bloodied hair as it fell into her eyes. "What now?"

Alucard smiled slightly. "Now we begin. We have a few things to discuss before we speak with Integra. As you are now a true vampire, your thirst and need for blood will increase greatly for a time, and you will desire the blood from humans rather then from these pathetic bags. You must control yourself and not take the blood of the Hellsing operatives. For you will be severely punished for doing this willingly. Your human side will no longer hold you back, however some lingering mortal emotions may still remain. I will take you with me on hunts for several nights after our missions. Do you understand?" He wondered what she would do, what she would say, and how she would react. "You must answer to Integra for your actions. You will not be treated harshly, I feel. So do you have any questions?"

Seras nodded and closed her eyes. "I understand…" She sighed and opened her eyes. "I… I didn't mean to, I didn't want to hurt Captain Phillips. And I am sorry, that they all died… Again. It seems as though, I am nothing but a nagging pest to Integra." She looked up. "I hope she understands, and I hope that she will forgive me." She looked into his eyes. "With this new… Transformation," she paused. "I will hopefully not be such a disappointment to her. I know I already am, but hopefully that will change soon…" She pushed herself from the bed and stood in front of Alucard, her bloodied hands at her sides. She took a deep breath, and smiled slightly. "I understand completely, Ma-…" Her smile widened. "Alucard…" She gave a nervous laughed and started for the door.

Alucard smiled. "You may call me Alucard now. You have earned that right, and now you will become not only, no longer a weak person but as strong as I. You are of my blood, Seras Victoria, it could be nothing other." He stood and began to walk out of his door, phasing through it. Hopefully she would do the same, "If you have no more questions, Seras, follow me." He walked up the stairs and through Integra's door. "Master, I present Lady Sears Victoria You requested her presence here she is."

Integra looked up to Seras and Alucard. Alucard had a smirk on his face; Seras however had a worried expression. "Seras Victoria, step forward and humbly receive your reprimand." Sears doubtfully stepped forward. "You have been charged with the death of a member of the Hellsing house, what say you?"

Seras took a deep breath, laying her head on her chest. She put her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. "I accept the punishment, Sir Integra." She looked up into her eyes. "I just hope you understand, I did not do it, willingly. I was forced and I was weak, because of my own stupidity. I know I am a disappointment, and I do not mean to disgrace you, nor this house. I will accept any punishment, anything you give me." She took a breath, and looked back down. "I deserve it, Sir."

Integra stood and walked around her desk. She approached Seras and looked her in the eyes. "You accept this punishment with honor? Then, you do honor to this house. I will take this in to consideration. You give defense to your crime and as it is your first offense and it was not your choice. I am sentencing you to 3 weeks of suspended service, a discommendation placed on your record and training with Alucard until he feels you are ready or the three weeks end. Either way, you will not be allowed off base and restricted to your quarters except for Alucard's training sessions. In the name of her Majesty, May you do honor to your Queen and country... Dismissed!" She harshly turned her back on Seras. As she would not speak with her again until her punishment was lifted.

Alucard turned away, and walked through the door knowing Seras would follow. "When you again join battle you will be ready, for that I promise." He smiled insanely and opened a portal, gesturing to Seras to step through he followed her and the portal closed behind him. "Are you ready Seras?"

Seras looked up from the ground and to Alucard. "Yes… I am ready." She gave a weak smile. "I am…" She sighed heavily, and clenched her fists, waiting for the training to begin.

Alucard smiled , "Then lets begin you wont need any of those human weapons for these lessons first i will play a game, folow the leader" Alucard smiled opening a portal infront of him he dove through it and it closed immediately behind him. he stood upon the tallest building in the city and smiled wondering what her actions would be.

Seras looked to Alucard as he jumped through and side, throwing some of her hair from her red eyes. Her face hardened and she focused, her pupils slowly becoming smaller and smaller. She smiled, seeing a portal open. It was hard, but she was doing it. She jumped through it, and landed on her knees in front of Alucard. She let out a breath, "Oh... My..." She said, standing up.

She looked to Alucard and chuckled, "that was.. interesting."

Alucard didnt hesitate he jumped through another portal knowing it would be esier the next time but he teleported farther away much farther and a place that couldnt be seen. he sat in the resturants darkened corner the perfect place for their next lesson he was taking great pleasure at givving his lessons to a now willing vampire, this was a pure delight and he wanted for it to last forever, "tick tock Sears"

Seras smirked, and lowered her head, closing her eyes and jumping into the portal she had opened. She looked around her, seeing many humans about, hearing many heartbeats echoing through her head, driving her a little mad. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. Her eyes scanned over the faces, as she stepped from the dark left corner of the room.

The carpet was red, and there were many waiters carrying plates of food and drinks. She sighed, seeing many of the humans happy and joyful. They knew nothing of the dangers they put themselves into at night, and they never would... Well, most of them wouldn't anyway. She chuckled to herself and looked across the room. She sensed Alucard was there... But why had he lead her here?...Of all places?

What are we here for? She sent to him, hoping he would answer her, with a response she would understand,.

alucard watched her look around the room somewhat drawn by the humans as she looked around she spoke with him telepathicly he answered in kind, Sit down Sears, enjoy yourself, take it in. These humans know not what you are or i. Here we may practice many lessons.and when we are done we may folow our pick out of the resturaunt and have the meal your tursting for. he watched her sit down uneasily, still more at ease than before, "Shall we sit here for a while or order some whine? Or would you like to begin your lessons now?"

She laughed a little bit, laying her hands on the table her red eyes scanning over the humans. Many of them loud and obnoxious, telling ridiculous stories that most of what they have fabricated. She sighed and looked back to Alucard, "doesn't matter to me, Alucard." She eyed one of the waiters, his attitude just made her want to rip out his throat, right then, right there. She sighed, letting him pass by her chair. He was walking like there was something up his ass, or maybe he had always been that way. She laughed, and looked back to Alucard. "Some of these people," she sighed. "Don't deserve all they have..." She closed her eyes, and cracked her neck. "Wine, would be great." She smiled.

Alucard nodded, "now you see the foleshness of these humans, we will have a lesson and whine at the same time." he motioned to a server, "2 bottles of red whine, some 34 mirlow should do nicely." the man nodded and left swiftly returning with a bottle and two glasses, "that will be 250.99, Sir." Alucard smiled slightly revealing no fang he focoused his eyes into the mans, "that will be all." the server turned around and left, "that is basic mindcontrol. go ahead try it."

"Foolishness and Selfishness are what these humans feed off of, what they live for. For themselves.. They wouldn't care a rats ass, if any of the people in here flopped over and died right in front of them... They wouldn't even help them." She looked back to the waiter, seeing him still with the attitude. She smirked, showing her small pointed fangs, which glistened in the artificail light. "They wouldn't care one.. bit..." She licked her lips as she watched the waiter punch himself in the face and throw his head to the counter, breaking his own nose. The people around him thought he had gone completely mad. "They love seeing others in pain.. They love seeing others suffer... That, is the reason they have not looked away from that idiot over there... beating himself silly." She chuckled, taking a sip of her wine as he knocked himself out, running into the restuarant doors.

Alucard smiled at what he saw her first attempt at mind controll and it was going well, the mans broken nose threw the sent of blood in the air. "Nice job Sears nice job indeed, youve also shown great restraint in your actions, do you think its time to go?" he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

She smiled, looking away from the idiotic waiter and laughed. She scanned over each other humans, looking into their eyes. "Thank you, Alucard." She said, calmly downing the rest of the wine and standing up, her hands at her side. "I believe it is, Alucard." She bowed her head, and then looked into his eyes, a small grin spreading across her cheeks.


	3. Devil Saves the Queen

Bloodlust Always Wins – Chapter Three – Devil Save the Queen 

Alucard watched the smile spread across her face, she was finally enjoying herself, and the punishment for Seras was delight for him, although he would never admit it. He found a suitable woman getting up to leave as well he followed her knowing Seras now had a target of her own. He followed her down an alley knowing what would come next. Unfortunately, the seals that bound him to Integra forbid him from drinking the blood of a human unless given permission from the heir of Hellsing. He knew he would get no such permission so he didn't bother asking. The woman turned around to see him drawing back ready for the strike. When she drew breath he struck her in the head knocking her unconscious, there was no reason to kill her. He leapt to the roof to watch Seras's actions.

Integra poured over the paperwork truly worried now. Walter could recognize the look on Integra's face from a mile away. "I truly am sorry, Sir Integra. However I must report that there has been another attack in a public venue this time they attacked a new shopping Center. There is expected that there were anywhere from 60 to 100 people present in the mall. Their status is unknown, they've cornered off the area but it wont last for long and if the ghouls spill into the street..." Walter didn't have to finish the sentence Integra finished it for him.

"Chaos... World chaos, and the world will know... This cannot be allowed! Dispatch Active units 2, 3, 4, and 5 all to the shopping center. Dispatch Sear..." She paused, remembering her suspension. "Damn! Why did this happen now?"

Walter bowed his head; "I will dispatch the units immediately." Walter turned leaving the room.

Integra silently summoned Alucard; the odd thing was that he didn't reappear. "Alucard, Alucard!"

Alucard smiled watching Seras' actions until he felt the familiar tug on his hands. He spoke telepathically to Seras. His master's call became more persistent. "Seras, I must go. After you finish your little snack, report back to the mansion immediately after disposing of the body. I'll let you figure out how on both actions." With that he disappeared into the night. He emerged in Integra's office. "Somewhat impatient aren't we this evening, aren't we master?"

Integra looked to him with eyes colder than ice, "Alucard, we have a situation. You will proceed to this shopping center and you will eliminate all of the freaks there."

Seras looked up to Alucard and nodded. "Yes, Alucard." She bowed her head respectfully and grinned widely, her eyes scanning over the many pathetic humans among the restaurant. She walked out, her senses going wild. She looked to the alleyways, seeing many bums and the homeless. She growled, looking to their eyes. She stepped into the darkness of the alleyway and stood before one. His hazel eyes piercing her like a dagger through the heart. Fear was in his eyes as she parted her lips, exposing her still pink fangs. She sighed as he inched back farther and farther to the brick wall behind him. She could smell his fear, miles away. It aroused her, gave her a little bit more lust. She licked her lips, staring upon the human with wide eyes.

Within minutes, the human would be dead, blood screaming down her throat. She held the body tightly wrapping her hand around his head ripping it sideways showing his white, dirty neck. He was bloodless, lifeless, and soulless. She dropped the body, letting it fall from her arms to the wet placid floor with a thump. She gasped, her eyes still closed as the light from the moon flowed down upon her, making her seem like a goddess. She bit her lip, opening her bright red eyes. She looked down to the body with furrowing brows. She remembered what Alucard had told her about disposing the body. She growled, picking up the dead weight carcass and tossing him into the dumpster. She didn't know how else to do so. Or, at least she didn't know how Alucard spoke of. She looked back, making sure it was covered. No human was going to find the body, she made sure of it.

She walked out of the alleyway and jumped to the roofs of the buildings. She looked upon the people with a smirk. She turned and opened a portal, appearing in her chambers at the mansion. She smiled, still having the taste of blood upon her tongue. She walked out and headed for Integral's office.

Integra stood from her desk after drawing twin Beretta 93R's. Walking out from her office, she saw Sears. "What are you doing here Sears? If you forgotten I ordered you confined to you quarters when Alucard's not training you." Integra focused coldly on Seras awaiting an answer.

Alucard put a clip in his .454 Casull. He was making his way towards the floor with the freaks on it. But he thought he'd enjoy a little target practice before he took out the lead vampire. But now he was getting bored so he disappeared, reappearing on the top floor. He saw blood everywhere, Alucard smiled inanely as he walked down the row free of blood. "So you maggots, are you afraid to show yourselves? You've taken all this blood and not even because you were thirsty. Just to get attention. I want to know why, and I wont let you rest in the lowest pits of hell until I have the information needed." He continued down he hall as his laughter echoed.

Seras bowed her head to Integral. "I am sorry, Sir. I was coming to you… If you wish not to speak with me, I will be in my chambers." She bowed her head and turned, walking back into her room. She understood her punishment, and she would take it willingly. She deserved what she had got; she should've never given into temptation. She sighed, closing the door and walking over to her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She pulled off her jacket, throwing it to the chair beside the bed. She sat down on the bed, and laid her arms underneath of her head as she looked up to the ceiling blankly, thinking about the night.

Amy tilted her head, her eyes red and evil. She was holding a small child in her hands, the child dead. She smiled brightly, exposing her pinked fangs. "Oh, the Almighty Alucard has come to save the day. What a wonderful night this will be?" She laughed manically and threw the child against the wall, breaking its fragile neck and dropping to the floor. There was no mercy in her eyes, no remorse. Just primal and beast-like instincts. She was ready to kill, she was ready to feed. Though she looked like just a child herself, standing only 5 feet tall, she was a dangerous one. Her eyes no longer held the innocence they once had, she was a killer… A hunter.

She stepped towards Alucard, looking into his eyes, stepping over the many bloodless bodies that lay on the floor. "You, Alucard…" She bit her lip and moaned slightly, as if looking upon him aroused her greatly. "You look… Tasty." She smiled, licking her lips. "So does your 'master.' That bitch has you on a short leash, doesn't she? Not letting you feed, unless she says 'Oh, its okay.'" She laughed, taking another step towards him. "She binds you and the true hunter that you are, Alucard." She gripped her katana tightly. "And where's you little pet? I am sure she had some fun, feeding from the captain." She laughed again. "You call us maggots… But look at yourself. Taking orders from a human, a human you could so easily kill. Weak, pathetic… And worthless, you are Alucard."

Alucard looked down as if in doubt, but then his shoulders shook with a low rumbling laughter that pitched up as he looked up his sunglasses now gone, as was his coat. He was laughing maniacally now. "I have my own reason for following my human master but that's not a story for one such as you, and as for insulting her, I don't think I can let you live for that." He laughed again as he suddenly grasped her by the neck and threw her against a solid concrete wall. "So freak, should we do this the easy way or the hard way, because one way or the other I will get the information I require! And make no mistake, even bound I am still a true Nosferatu!" He drew his Casull and shot off one of her legs it disappeared into dust as soon as the bullet made contact. "Tell me or I promise you a world of pain."

Amy continued to laugh, even when he shot her leg making it disappear into dust. She laughed, louder and louder. Until, she finally stopped and looked into his eyes. "Oh, I am so scared." She laughed, throwing her arm over his, and twisting it backwards. "I'm shaking in my little booties." She yelled, throwing her blade through his chest. "You're fun, Alucard! No matter how much I hurt you. You never die! I think that's just great. Pain is my pleasure." She looked around, seeing more and more of her fellow vampires crowd around them. She took his hand and put the gun to her chest. "You will get no information from any of us…" She smirked, pulling the trigger herself.

Alucard's smile dropped. He removed the sword from his chest, "That... Was unexpected. So you all are that stubborn? You're an odd bunch of freak's, I'll give you that." He said drawing his second gun he shot them all not bothering to try and extract any more information. He looked around for evidence, finding nothing. With a growl, he disappeared allowing the human units to deal with the rest of the ghoul's. He dematerialized and reappeared in front of the parked car that held Integra. "I regret to inform you but although the targets were silenced, I could extract only limited information. I know these are no ordinary freaks therefore, they must be made by an exceptionally powerful vampire."

Integra frowned. "Either way we have problems..." Integra rolled up the window as the car pulled out.

Alucard didn't like failure. Especially on his part and it always put him in a foul mood. He decided to check in on Seras. He materialized outside her door and knocked, a courtesy he would have never granted her before. He then simply phased through the wall. "Did you have fun, Seras?"

Seras looked over to Alucard, still lying on her bed. "Yes, I did Alucard." She smiled slightly, still tasting the perfect crimson on her tongue. She sighed, moving her eyes to stare back to the ceiling. "I have noticed, Alucard. That there have been more and more public attacks lately. I don't know why, but… I think they are trying to take over. I know they have been for… For years, but, this time it feels different. I don't know why." She looked over to him, turning on her side holding up her head with her right hand. "It seems like they want to, screw us over any way they can. It seems like they are succeeding. It won't be long until someone survives one of their attacks, and they tell of the events."

Alucard frowned. "Your senses are getting better, but screwing us over seems to be the least of their concerns. The most odd thing is that we may be facing a true undead more on the level of myself. This will be a battle unlike any you have faced before, prepare yourself Seras. It's nearly morning, so I shall leave you to your sleep. Good morning, Seras." He walked through the wall into his room sitting down to his packet of blood. He thought over the actions of the lead freak but they merely lead to more questions. He laid down on his bed letting sleep claim him as the sun climbed into the sky.

Seras sighed, watching him phase through the wall. She turned on her back, staring up at the ceiling once again. Many thoughts racing through her head, so many confusing thoughts and strange feelings. She sighed and turned on her side once again, wrapping her arms around herself and curling up. She slowly closed her eyes and let her consciousness fade away into darkness.

Viktor smiled. "The plan is going well, my children. We will honor the lost, but we must do this for the future. If they continue to destroy us… We will no longer exist. We will kill this bitch, along with Alucard and his pet. Have your fun with her…" He grinned widely and walked into his chambers. New plans for new events were now being finalized and it gave him great pleasure knowing that sooner or later, they would all die at their hands. "Wonderful…" He said.

Integra was still at her desk, pouring over her papers when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Two men entered in bowler hats and taking them off bowed politely. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, we bring you a message from Her Majesty the Queen." One of them approached and laid the packet on her desk and stepped back saying, "God and Her majesty is with you, Sir Hellsing." They then, walked out of the room as Integra opened the file.

Alucard awoke long hours later to the sound of Integra yelling loud enough to wake the dead, well technically she did. Alucard rose from his bed and promptly phased through the walls to appear at Integra's side. "Master you'll wake Seras yelling so loud."

Integra had a cigar clinched between her tight-gritted teeth and lips. "This will not stand Alucard, we have received an order for a Round Table meeting! This is getting public, far too public. This needs to end now. How do we do this Alucard?"

Alucard gritted his teeth matching the actions of his master, and then turned away looking to the portrait of Integra's father. "These freaks are not like anything else, we won't have to find them. They'll find us."

Integra grinded her cigar into the ashtray forcefully, "Unacceptable! We will not be invaded by the vampire scum! I allow you to exist in this house for that reason alone!"

Alucard frowned and turned to Integra showing a white fang. "Are you trying to group me into the same group as those freaks?"

Integra stood, "A vampire is a vampire! Class makes no difference! Always remember that, Alucard!"

Alucard growled slightly. "How dare you insult me in that manner, there is a vast amount of difference between myself and those freaks! Remember that!"

Integra sighed knowing she had been wrong but admitting it first would be a bad move. After several moments of staring each other down, Alucard bowed his head thinking that Integra was a rare human, very rare indeed. He finally spoke, "My apologies Master."

Integra smiled, "Mine as well, Alucard."

Alucard nodded, phasing through the wall to go get Seras for their next round of training. "Awaken Seras, we have work to do."

Seras slowly opened her eyes, letting the faint light from the room fall upon her as the top of the coffin rose. She pushed herself up and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Alucard." She bowed her head and pushed herself up, now standing in front of him. She raked her fingers through her somewhat messy hair and smoothed it out. She looked up. "I am ready."

Alucard walked through Sera's door and walked up the stairs and watched the elderly retainer, Walter, turn towards him with two large cases. The old man seemed to be struggling with their weight.

"What's all this? Don't stress yourself, Angel of Death." Alucard laughed, taking one of the bigger cases. Both of them had a red stamp on them saying, "CLASS 1 FIREARM HELLSING ARMS."

Walter sighed as the weight was lessened. "Your and Seras Victoria's new weapons."

He walked down the stairs and into an unoccupied room next to Seras's. "Well since she's not here we'll start with yours. I modified a XM-25 quite heavily. I removed most of the barrel increasing the power of the 25MM shell. There are 3 choices, all in sliver, exploding, incendiary, and new flack rounds. I extended the clip to 10 rounds. Also a cross was laid into the gun." Walter smiled as he ran through and answered all of Alucard's questions.

Alucard smiled, "Its perfect! I love it, it's a pity I won't be using it tonight. I wonder what Seras's weapon will be." He continued inspecting his gun grinning like a maniac.

Seras opened her door and slowly closed it behind her. She looked over to Walter and Alucard. He was grinning widely, examining a gun. She smiled and walked closer to them. "Another new weapon, Alucard?" She grinned. "Don't you have enough already?" She laughed; looking to Walter seeing that she had one herself. "Thank you, Walter." She looked over it; it was beautiful. "What kind is it? What rounds…? Clips?" She ran her fingers down the cold black steel, a wide grin curling her lips. "Tell me about it, Walter." She laughed.

Walter watched her examining the gun, "What you have there Miss Victoria is the Heckler-Koch XM-29 SABR / OICW assault rifle. What you're holding is only a small part of the weapon itself; it has a core component of a 35mm rifle. That's what the primary clip is for you'll notice a large square hole behind the trigger and handle that is made for rounds for this modular equipment." He took the gun from Sera. He picked up a large component slamming it into place below the primary barrel. He, then, picked up a square cartridge and slapped it into place. "This is a modular setup for a modification on a Harkonen cannon. There are modular attachment for U.V. light and a bullet that contains holy water and Silver nitrate; the UV light would be used for whipping out large contingents of ghouls. The holy water and Silver nitrate is for dispatching large groups of Freak's. I'll be developing more modular components as time and necessity grows. I hope you like it Seras." Walter walked out of the room attending to more of his duties.

Alucard smiled like a Cheshire cat and walked out. "Sorry but we won't be using these tonight." He laid his down and began walking out of the basement, and towards the door. "Walter, I forgot to ask you, are there any high profile things going on tonight? Involving a lot of people?"

Walter thought about it for a moment, "I think the biggest event of the evening would be the Knighting of a man by Her Majesty."

Alucard nodded, "Then arrange us a way to get into the audience. That's where they will attack."

Walters face betrayed the shock he was feeling before saying, "they wouldn't dare attack the Queen would they?"

Alucard grinned. "They would," he said before walking out of the door.

Seras smiled and set down her gun. "Thank you, Walter." She looked to Alucard, her eyes widened. "Attack the Queen?" She clenched her fists. "Those bastards." She looked to Alucard. "Will I be going with you, Alucard? I am sure that Sir Integral will be…" She paused, she would do anything to protect the Queen, and she hoped that Integral knew that. She hoped that she wouldn't be angered if she did go, she hoped she would understand.

She looked to Walter and bowed her head with respect. "Thank you, again Walter." She smiled but it faded away quickly as she followed Alucard. Anger and rage was building up inside of her.

_How dare they attack our Queen? How dare they! If they touch a finger on her, I will rip their throats out. _She thought to herself, looking to the back of Alucard. "The Tower of London, Alucard." She smiled as she disappeared into a portal.

She looked down upon all the people, the moon behind her. The wind rushing around her; making her orange hair fly into her red, raging eyes. She grinded her teeth, looking upon the people gathering. Some of those people were vampires, and she would kill them all. The Queen was yet to arrive and that was a good thing. Her hand slid to the holster of her handgun and smirked. "They have a big surprise coming…" She laughed maniacally, and jumped down from the four-story building, landing on the cement like a black cat. She raised herself, looking at the people's faces. She took a deep breath and walked through the horde of humans and some vampires, to get into the building.

Alucard disappeared right after Seras smiling somewhat as her newfound powers. He appeared next to Seras, "keep your handgun hidden. If the humans see it, they will panic. We should blend in with the crowd, until that is whatever will start, starts." He hopped down from the roof. By now Walter had their reservations. He waited for Seras.

Seras nodded and hid the handgun. She cracked her knuckles and smiled to the humans, walking a bit away from Alucard. _If they see you, Alucard, the vampires will panic, just making them nervous. If they know we are here… _She looked into his eyes, talking to him through telepathy. _They will attack sooner._ She looked around the many faces, smiling to a few of them assuring them that everything was A-okay. Telling them false truths, they were all in danger. She clenched her fists tightly, growling softly. She looked back to Alucard, and sighed.

The Queen's limo pulled up shortly thereafter. Many press reporters hovered around her as she stepped from the white car. She smiled to them, waving her white-gloved hand with a wide smile on her face. Seras was getting nervous, very nervous indeed. She looked around to the faces once more and took a deep breath. She took a few steps closer to the Queen, readying for any of the vampires attacks.

Raze looked around, looking to her companions. Smiles swept across her face, seeing the Queen's limo pull up. She smiled even wider, seeing Alucard's little pet walk closer to her. They were here, already. "Well, Damn." She laughed, slightly. "That was fast." She looked to Seras, with narrowing eyes. _Master, Alucard and Seras are here… The plan is set._ She bit her lip, humming a little bit. She placed her hands at her back and started to walk towards the exits.

She looked over their faces. "You're all going to die…" She said quietly, "all of you." She whispered, slowly walking from the tower.

Alucard watched the Queen walked down the carpet into the tower of London, as all of the people had their attentions focused on the Queen his cloths changed into something a bit more modern. He spoke to Seras telepathically. "Vampires or not, the queen needs protection. Integra will never forgive me if the queen gets a scratch on her."

He smiled slightly as he walked into the building through the second entrance, he made his way through the crowd wanting to watch the events unfold.

The Queen arrived at the large throne and sat down. A man in a suit called out to the crowed, "Ladies, Gentlemen, and her Majesty. May I present Nathan Aldritch, the second!" A man walked down the isle in a finely tailored suit. He at last arrived before the seated Queen and knelt.

The Queen stood and grabbed the handle of an outstretched sword. "For your actions for the Crown of England, and all of its peoples of the nation, I hear by Knight you Sir..." the Queen was cut off by a voice.

"Sir Ghoul, the last! Die and May the Devil kill the queen!" This was found by laughter.

"This is going to be a long night," Alucard thought to himself. The crowd screamed and began to try to run.

Seras looked over the people, looking to the Queen as she placed the blade upon his shoulders with a big smile. The Queens smile faded as the voice came. Seras growled, and looked to the people running for the doors, which were quickly slammed shut. She ripped the gun from her holster, and looked around. She could hear so many heartbeats, so much laughter. It seemed like it was surrounding her. She stepped in front of the Queen and Sir Aldritch, pointing the gun forwards. "My Queen, I am here to protect you. Please, stay behind me…?" She heard the laughter again, this time it was louder and seemed closer. She snapped her head to the left as 3 vampires came from each side. "Yes it is, Alucard." She smirked as the vampires charged.

She laughed, shooting the first one in the head watching her crumble into nothing but ash. The other two came closer and closer, but they too, were also soon a pile of dust. Her senses went wild, something was wrong. Majorly wrong… She looked to Alucard, then to the other vampires amongst the horde of panicking humans.

Blood was going to be spilt, and most likely, it was going to be royal blood. She reloaded and gave the gun to Sir Aldritch. "Protect her… NOW!" She yelled. The man flinched and stood directly in front of her.

Seras stepped from the throne and into the middle of the room. She turned around, looking at each of their faces. "Want to dance?" She laughed, raising her brow. She rushed towards one of them, putting her arms around their neck and breaking it quickly. Tossing him to the floor, she raced for another. She kicked her to the floor and threw her hand through her chest; ripping out her black heart and squeezing it with all of her might, watching it melt into dust.

She could smell it again, something different. Something was wrong! Terribly wrong and it wasn't just these freaks either. They had done something, planned something. She looked over to Alucard, her vision getting distorted. She tilted her head, looking to the darkness corners of the room. She focused, hearing nothing but a faint ticking. Seeing nothing but a red dot, blinking. _Blink, blink, blink._ It went faster and faster, until it was nothing but a hum.

She gasped and ripped her gun from the hands of Sir Aldritch and shot the doors open. "GO!" She yelled. She could hear the beeping, it was getting louder, and faster and faster. "ALUCARD! GRAB ALDRITCH!" She screamed, diving for the Queen, knocking her down from the throne. She covered her with her body was much as she possibly could, hoping it was enough to save her. She could hear her heartbeat, it was fast, frightened. She grinded her teeth, wrapping herself around the Queen. "Close your eyes, My Queen! Close your eyes!" She told her, hearing the beep turn into a consistent hum.

The explosion echoed throughout the tower, fire raging through the ballroom. Seras screamed, pain shooting through her as fire flew over her body and heavy rocks of rubble landed upon her back. But she kept strong, protecting the Queen underneath of her. She closed her eyes, tears streaming from her cheeks. Pain shot through her, with each movement. "Keep your eyes closed, my Queen!" She told her again, gasping as rocks hit her spine. She held her arms around the Queen tightly, making sure she didn't even get a scratch. She took all of the pain; she took all of the damage.

The dust had finally settled and she opened her eyes, pushing the rocks and rubble from them. She looked to the Queen, she was crying but she was all right. "My Queen…" She said, falling beside her.

Alucard grabbed the man thrown at him by Seras. His mind instantly snapped to a solution, "Control arc restriction release to level 3, Level 2, Level 1. The Cromwell initiative has been activated!"

The man started screaming as darkness filled the room protecting as many of the humans as possible and guarding Seras taking some of the damage off of her but even so she bore it well. As the dust settled he kicked the rock from its former place on his body and picked up the human, crying and screaming. "Pathetic human, you should have more courage than that." He dropped him again as he had not yet found his feet. He helped Sears to her feet. "Sears attend to your wounds," he spoke telepathically to Seras, gesturing to her back which was somewhat missing.


	4. Hellsing House Raid

Bloodlust Always Wins – Chapter Four 

Integra sat at her desk paper clinched so tightly in her hand at the reports of the explosion of London Tower, and the presumed death of the queen. What wasn't revealed to the public and what was on the piece of paper was that freaks were the cause. "HOW DARE THEY KILL THE QUEEN? HOW DARE THEY ATTACK THE CROWN?"

Walters face was somber. "Sir there is one hope. Alucard and Seras went to the Tower of London, they might have saved her."

Integra was furious, she new that Alucard wasn't dead, and then again it would take a tactical nuclear bomb to kill him, but what of Seras?

"Send all send all of the units to London now." Integra was interrupted by a large explosion. "What the hell is going on now?" Walter walked to the phone picking it up, "Report immediately... what? Impossible!"

A klaxon blared throughout the mansion, "Sir Integra. It appears were being, invaded."

Integra was seething now and she did the only thing she could do. "ALUCARD!"

Alucard could feel a desperate tug on his hands from the seal's. Something was wrong, very wrong, "Majesty, Sir blubber, Seras, lets go. We'll get her Majesty and blubber boy to safety and then I think there's going to be a problem at home, a big one." Alucard started walking looking for some police to hand the queen over to.

Seras clenched her fists, and looked to the Queen. "My Queen…" She bowed painfully and looked to Sir Aldrich. She bowed once more and looked to Alucard. She, too, could feel something very wrong. Even worse than before. Her blood was still dripping to the ground but she didn't care anymore. Adrenaline was rushing through her, he eyes were burning red. "Goddamnit…" She snarled, stepping into another portal.

She appeared in front of Sir Integral, and almost fell, but caught herself on her desk. "Sir?" She breathed, feeling the vibrations of the mansion.

She looked to Walter and clenched her fists. "Sir…" She nodded and rushed from her office, locking and slamming the door behind her. The hallways were darkened and still rumbling. Pain was still shooting through her, but it was slowly fading away. Blood dripped down the back of her legs. "Come out, come out… Wherever you are." She called out into the silence, playfully. "Show yourselves, bastards. You will have to kill me, before you reach them."

Beads of sweat formed on her pale, dirty forehead. She walked through the darkness. "That can be arranged, my dear." A voice echoed to her ears. She turned sharply, to feel a blade being thrown through her chest. She gasped her eyes widening, looking into the red eyes of another vampire. Blood seeped from her lips as they slowly curled into a smile. The vampire's brow furrowed as her laughter continued, echoing through the corridors, through the hallways. She grabbed onto his hands, and pulled the blade out of her body, still an insane smile plastered upon her face.

The blade was fully out of her body and she still held the vampires hand, holding it tightly. Her laughter suddenly stopped as she tilted her head, looking into his eyes. She let out a small breath, the only thing to be heard. She smiled, putting her hands to his shoulder and ripping arm off, tossing it to the floor.

He backed away, screaming and holding his bloody shoulder. "What was that now?" She asked. "Did you say you were going to kill me?" She grinned widely. "Are you so sure about this?" She took a step towards him, cracking her neck. "Well… Are you?" She laughed, grabbing the blade from the pile of dust, and tossing it towards him, slicing his head off completely. His body fell to the floor with a thump, and she caught the head in her hands. She dropped it and kicked it, as it flew through the air she pulled out her gun and shot it. She smiled, seeing the dust fall upon the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE HELLSING HOUSE? YOU WILL ALL DIE MERCILESS DEATHS FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!" She yelled, making sure every ghoul and vampire that had invaded the building knew what his or her fate would be. She was still weak, but she could fight the urges to fall down, she could fight the darkness of the unconscious. She clenched her fists tightly, stepping over the pile of dust readying herself for another vampire or a group of brainless ghouls.

As Alucard handed the Queen off to some grateful people, he walked around a corner before disappearing. He appeared in the lower room with the weapons. He grabbed his loading it with an insane grin then, he grabbed Seras's case and disappeared again this time appearing in the med bay. He grabbed several packets of blood, and then he appeared next to an exhausted Seras. "Your powers are improving but it is foolish to start a battle like this without the proper equipment." He said, handing the case and blood packs to her. Drawing his gun, he shot one round and it blew away a group of ghouls. "Seras, you escort Integra to the safe room and I will take care of the big boys, and Seras. Don't fail me this time, police girl." He walked through a group of dust that used to be ghouls.

Seras looked to him, her eyes weld up with exhausted and painful tears. She ripped the gun from the case and threw the case down, after loading the gun. She threw her teeth to the blood packets, letting the blood fly down her throat. She smiled slightly, and ran back to Integral's office. She kicked the door open and looked to her. "Sir… I must get you to the safe room." She bowed her head to Walter. "Alucard may need a little bit of help." She told him, grabbing Integral by the arm and rushing outside. She looked behind her, seeing ghouls burst into ash every second. She was still weak, but… She would not fail. She would fight with the last strength she had. She hated disappointing people, especially Alucard. She ran faster and faster, watching Integral beside her.

She shot down some brainless ghouls that were making their way through the hallways. One tried to reach for Integral, but its neck was snapped before it got even an inch closer to her. She looked into Sir Integral's blue eyes, and opened the door to the safe room. "Come, Sir. I must get you to safety."

Alucard smiled as he blew away a random freak, it was odd that there were so many here. Usually it was one or two freaks and lots of ghouls. He fired his new weapon obliterating a group of ghouls with one shot. "Come on, I know you can hear me these ghouls and freaks are too boring. I know you can hear me what are you a coward? My gun begs for a proper field test, and the night is so young!" Alucard laughed maniacally as he blew away more ghouls.

Laughter echoed through the corridors, insane and high pitched. "Oh, Alucard." His voice came, as he appeared only feet away from him. His dark hair flowing down his shoulders, his slim body covered with tight clothing. His red eyes, focusing on Alucard's. "A coward, you call me, Alucard?" The figure grinned. "Aw, I am so hurt." He laughed, throwing his head back with joy.

He licked his lips, which were stained with blood. "Your friends… They tasted rather good. I loved hearing their heartbeat slowly fade away. Don't you? Or has that little whore of yours been keeping you from tasting the pleasure of the kill?" He took a step towards Alucard, drawing his own gun. "I am sure once I kill you, I will have fun with that sweet little kitten and your bitchy master, Integral. Boy, will they both taste so… Delicious." He laughed, stretching his gun out and pointing it towards Alucard's forehead. "It was a pleasure, Alucard." He laughed, pulling the trigger.

Alucard decided to play with the man for a time. To make him pay for his threats to his master and former fledgling. He fell to the floor and waited until the vampire turned his back then he stood again starting to laugh. "You think you can do away with me that easily? I do believe its my turn!" and with that brought up his new gun and fired three times. The vampire dodged out of the way of the returning attack as the battle truly began. He changed clips swiftly and was ready again, "How did that feel punk?"

Integra stopped outside the door to the boardroom that doubled as a safe room. She finally came to her senses. "Seras, I will not run and hide as my men are being killed and my house invaded. I will not! These pathetic things that would dare invade this House will die by my hands, this I swear!" She turned to Walter who already was readying his filament wires but took time to produce twin Beretta 93R's and a FN P-90 with LAM and scope.

"If you go into battle, Sir Hellsing, I shall follow."

Integra nodded and checked over all the weapons. "We should make our way down to the main level that's where all of the ghouls will be. Seras, you look injured. You should proceed to the medical wing to see to the disposition and safety of the doctors and other personnel also to get some blood for yourself."

Walter Smiled at Seras, "My dear, if you have all of the attachments I gave you for that weapon, may I suggest you use the UV light attachment. It will be most effective on the hordes of ghouls here." He turned and followed a now battle ready Integral downstairs.

Seras looked to Integral and nodded. "Yes, Sir." She bowed her head and reloaded her handgun. She smiled slightly to Walter and nodded. "I do." She said, gripping the attachment tightly. She wouldn't refute Sir Integral's decision, or her reprimand would go even stronger. She sighed, _Alucard. She wants to fight. Unless you wish me to stop her, I will not stand in her way._ Seras cracked her neck and growled, her body numb. She started to run through the halls, shooting each and every thing that moved. "Bastards…" She snarled, shooting them through the head, happily watching them dissipate into dust. She laughed, and raced to the medical facilities.

Many of the doctors were screaming, gathered in a group at the farthest wall. She grinned widely and slammed the doors behind her. "Doctor!" She called. "No worries! I was told to come here, and protect you. Just get me some goddamn blood, damnit." She ordered.

Dante laughed. "Oh, it felt… Good. Alucard, I have always wanted a good challenger. It seems as if you, are that challenger. What do you say, Alucard?" Dante bowed. "Let the battle begin!" He growled, throwing his hands out, darkness falling from the strands of his hair, surrounding him. His eyes, quickly changing black. "LET THE BATTLE, BEGIN!" He yelled, charging for Alucard.

"Excellent, finally a true challenge!" He cursed that his power restriction locked back down after the explosion. He jumped out of the way of the charging Dante. "Lets try this, Control arc restriction release to level3, level2, level1, the Cromwell initiative has been activated!" He landed with a gleeful smile plastered to his face. His hat, glasses, and expansive suit disappeared. He reappeared in a broken straight jacket his arms were free and tattered leather straps trailed behind his arms like wings. He pulled his weapon firing 3 times, then, rushed at him to follow up the assault.

Integra used the P-90 to cut her way through the ghouls all was going well. Her and Walter were cutting through them with ease until she noticed Walter's wires no longer flying through the air.

Walter was having fun for once until he felt something brush against his skin and he was lifted off the ground by a vampire that snarled in his face showing two long fangs covered in blood.

"It's time someone put you in your place human!" Walter tried to bring up his wires but he could feel a piercing pain through both of his hands. He heard twin cracks as the vampire drove stakes through his hands and then took two more and drove them through his shoulders.

"HOW DOES THAT FEEL HUMAN?" The vampire laughed then turned to see a pissed Integra, her eyes burned like flames.

She said, "In the name of god impure souls of the living dead shall be banished to eternal damnation, BURN IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The last words were screamed as she fired the clip dry at the vampire dodged the shots and slammed her to the wall. Integra heard a sickening crack and to her profound annoyance the world began to fade. She focused every ounce of energy she had as the vampire reached for her throat. Integra tried to stop him as he neared closer smelling her.

"Your blood is richer and sweeter than you could possibly imagine! You'll taste great."

In desperation, she looked around and saw her P-90 disguarded on the floor. She reached swiftly for a concealed 93-R she brought it up swiftly and fired. The vampire staggered back and looked down at his stomach and chest.

She had somehow missed his heart. Integral brought up the gun again and… Click...click, click. Integra went for the second gun but her hands were wrenched from her sides and staked to the wall. Blood flowed freely from her palms and the vampire licked at it.

"Now I'll make you die slowly for tha..." He couldn't finish his sentence as his head fell from his body and turned to ash. Walter slumped unconscious as he saw the vampire die, "I'm sorry, Sir," was all he got out before he passed out from the combination of pain and blood loss.

"You did your duty, old friend. There's nothing to be sorry for..." She tried to focus on the best way to free herself. "Well this will hurt." She wrenched her hand away from the wall, pain spiked through her entire arm and she gritted her teeth refusing to cry out. Finally her hand was free and she used it to grab the other steak and pulled it out. She stumbled over to Walter but he was staked too high. "Now, it is I who is sorry." As she collapsed to the floor with a thud.

Seras drank the blood packets dry. She wrenched in pain, a feeling in her stomach almost crippling her. She looked to the doctors with wide eyes. "I am sure we have wounded. Get ready," she winced again. "I SAID GET READY, GODDAMNIT!" She yelled at them, ripping the facility door almost completely off its hinges.

She could smell blood a mile away, it aroused her; made her feel a little bit stronger. She gasped, pain still shooting through her. She raced through the hallways, shooting down each bastard that dare show its face. She snarled, her gun now completely out of ammo. "Bastard!" She yelled, grabbing one of the ghouls around the neck and throwing the butt of the gun through his temple. She dropped the dusting body and ran closer, closer to the blood she smelled.

She gasped, seeing Walter hung upon the wall like some bloody painting. She looked to Integra with tearing eyes. "Sir…?" She slowly pulled the stakes from Walter, feeling his pulse. It was all right, but he would die if not seen by the medical staff soon. Tears rushed down her cheeks. "I should have stayed with them… I failed." She told herself. "Just kill me now." She said to herself, throwing both Walter and Integra over her shoulders and running back into the medical facility.

Her body was full of rage and retribution, hatred and sorrow as she laid both of them down. She looked to the doctors. "TAKE CARE OF THEM! NOW!" She ordered. "NOW GODDAMNIT! I will go see if there are any more injured…" She closed her eyes, stopping at the doorway of the facility. "Take care of them." She said again, before rushing off to find any more hopeful survivors.

She ran through the hallways, hearing shooting and screaming. She gasped, seeing a battlefield of crying men. Blood was pouring from all of them. She looked to the ghouls, and grabbed up the soldiers guns, all loaded with silver bullets.

The ghouls tried to shoot at her, but she was too fast. She launched off one of the walls, and charged straight for them shooting the first few lines down. She continued until the clip was empty, even then she just grabbed up another gun… Shooting and shooting over and over again. It was like she couldn't control herself, getting caught with the hype of killing, and slaughtering. The smell of blood, arousing her greatly. "Stop it…" She yelled, throwing her hands through the ghoul's throats and chests. "Stop it…" She said again.

Her face was growing paler by the second, her eyes becoming a glowing red. She started to breath hard, not from exhaustion but from pain. She screamed, throwing ghouls against the wall as they dusted in seconds. Her body was shaking, and she tried to take control of herself.

She closed her eyes. _Blood, pleasure, death._ She clenched her fists. _Drink it, drink it. Kill them, drink it. _The many voices in her head screamed. She fought back with all she had, until she got most of the wounded to the medical facility.

She was panting, bringing in the last few she could carry. _Blood, pleasure, death._ She heard the voices over and over again. So much confusion and temptation was racing through her. She looked to the eyes of the Doctor, and then to Integral. _No, damnit._ She yelled back, looking over Integra.

She backed away from wounded, the essence of the blood racing to her nostrils. _Alucard… Help me._ She pleaded, her mind slowly decaying and dissipating into nothingness, into darkness and surrendering to the temptation to feed. She was fighting two battles, one within herself and the other, fighting for the lives of the Hellsing operatives, and the Hellsing Organization and family. She was battling both with everything she had.

Her body was shaking and she was still panting. Her will and power to fight were slowly disappearing, falling into nothing but dust same as the ghoul's bodies. All of the ghouls were dead; dust and blood lined the hallways. She had to get out of here, she had to. Out of this state of mind, out of this nightmare.

_Bum-bump, bum-bump, bum-bump. _So many heartbeats echoed though her ears, rattling at the insides of her skull. "Goddamnit," she yelled, throwing herself against the wall, banging her head trying to get the thoughts from her mind. _Bum-bump, bum-bump, bum-bump._ She hit her head harder and harder, until her body started to tingle.

The thoughts went away, the sounds, the echoing. All she could hear was her own breath as she leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down, her eyelids falling as well.

Dante dodged all three bullets and chuckled as Alucard came rushing towards him. "Come to me, Alucard. Face your fate, face your destiny…" He laughed, ripping out a katana and thrusting it towards Alucard as their bodies came closer and closer with each second passing.

Alucard could hear the screams of the men, the pleading of Seras and the tug on his hands from Integra. All of these were distracting him as the katana went through him. "Nice try you pathetic little idiot, but toys like that wont work." He smiled ruthlessly not letting on the distracted parts of his mind. He stepped away, the wound from the katana already healed. He snapped the katana in half with one hand and, brought his gun up to the vampire's head with the other. "Sorry, I don't have time to play tonight!" He fired once an explosive round blew the vampires head into particulate matter and the rest of his body fell to the floor. Alucard knew the vampire wasn't dead but he reloaded shot all the appendages off the stump of a body and left to many people needed his help.

Once he secured his master and Seras, he would then play with Dante some more. When he reached the medical ward, the sight that came before his eyes made his practiced smile fade and his control falter. He began moving for one of the many bodies that littered the ground tables chairs and beds but stopped himself before anyone noticed. He walked to Integra; he saw the large holes in her hands and her unconscious state. Walter was far worse, with holes through his shoulders and hands. He was teetering on the brink of death from the amount of blood loss. "Don't die on me... Angel of death." He turned from the scene and went to find Seras.

Alucard came into a room completely empty except for an unconscious Sears. He could feel the amount of need she had for the blood that coursed so freely here, then to his surprise she began moving. Her eyes opened but they held nothing of Seras only the bloodlust controlled her now.

Alucard stood in her way hoping that would be enough but it wasn't. She launched at him with a ferocity that surprised even him. He grabbed her wrists and tried to stop her from ripping him to shreds. He pinned her to the floor with all of his weight, "you are indeed strong Seras and a true Noseferatu,. Now control yourself!" He did the only thing he could in this situation, her body needed blood so badly and he couldn't allow her to have it or else all of the Hellsing house would become ghouls under her.

Alucard's mind raced for an answer, if it were any other time he would simply take her to a place where she could feed but he couldn't let himself leave not while Dante existed. His mind coming to an irevicable conclusion, he picked her up even though she kicked and tore at his back. He took her down stairs and put her in her bed, pressing a few controls then ripping them out as he locked Seras's door. He disappeared and reappeared in the infirmary. He went to grab some blood from the refrigeration unit when a doctor stopped him, "What are you doing?"

Alucard snarled an act that would make almost any human run for their lives but to his credit the doctor stood his ground, "T-threaten me all you like but we need what little blood we have left for our patients!"

Alucard looked to the doctor, who was somewhat; shaking but standing none the less and said, "If I don't get some blood for Seras you won't have patients, you'll have ghouls, understand?"

The doctor shook his head, "Goddamnit, alright but take only what you absolutely have to have! No more!" He then ran over to a nurse awaiting him for some matter.

Alucard grabbed the packets and disappeared, reappearing in Seras's room. He put the packets into the closed coffin by phasing them through the top. He hoped this would hold her. He had a vampire to take out.

Seras ripped through the packets, draining each one within minutes. She gasped and closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She wanted more, more… More, damnit. Her body was shaking, calling out for more of the delicious crimson. "More." She whispered.

She started to punch the inside of the coffin. The hard wood, breaking some of her knuckles, but she was totally numb, she felt nothing but the pure insanity of bloodlust. She screamed, her hands ripping their way through the coffin with ease. She kicked it open, sending the top of the coffin to the wall. She raised herself up, her eyes bright with fury and power. She screamed, diving through the locked door.

She licked her lips with an evil grin spinning up her cheeks. _Bum-bump, bum-bump. _It was like music to her ears, she could dance to it all night long.

Dante picked himself up, his dark hair falling into his face as it reformed. "Very good, Alucard. Are you having problems with your… Friends?" He laughed, cracking his neck, rolling his head on his shoulders. "Don't you just love the scent of blood in the night…? I do, especially that of Royalty's." He laughed.

Alucards Laughter filled the hallway, "So tell me, Dante is it? What plan is working in your little brain? Hmm? Ghouls not turning humans into new ghouls, shooting the men instead. Don't tell me it's your plan to drink all of them yourself? Because one of your friends is already dead, I could smell the death of a vampire on my master... What's wrong plan going bad?" With that 10 shots of holy water and silver nitrate filled bullets hit the floor bursting and they scattered all over, what particles missed the vampire evaporated instantaniously. "So ready for round 2?" Alucard launched again at Dante.

Dante staggered, his body burning and numbing to the core. "No, actually. The plan is working out perfectly. You see, your little pet is going to have some fun." He laughed, still struggling to hold himself up. "We won't be the only ones you have to kill tonight." He laughed, waiting for Alucard's attack. A few seconds before Alucard hit him, he said, "Goodbye, Alucard."

Seras walked through the hallways slowly, clenching her fists. The music got louder and louder, the music of the heartbeats. She could hear gunshots, behind her. Alucard and his… Friend. She laughed, and continued on, her eyes wide and scanning over everything.

Alucard landed infront of him but before he could take action he was kicked straight through a wall. He saw Seras wandering. "SERAS! Return to your quarters!" He stood up and drew his gun, firing again. He leapt, dropping his gun and stabbed the vampire through the heart with his hand. "You're good just not good enough." The vampire nodded and faded into dust.

Alucard turned and found that Seras wasn't there, in fact he couldn't find her. This made him actually worry. He went to the one place that he knew she would go to and waited.

Seras tilted her head, looking to Alucard and turned. A part of her, told her to follow his order. But the stronger half told her to follow her instincts. She walked along the bloody halls, her fingers sliding over the bloody walls. She paused and licked her fingertips, the sweetest blood she's tasted ever. She closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall. "Integra…" She smiled, licking the staining red from her long shaking fingers.

She turned very slowly, letting her hair fall into her face. She started to hum innocently, taking small steps towards the Infirmary. The shots ended, so she knew Alucard had probably won the fight between the vampires. Again, a part of her hoped he would stop her, the other… Well, the other hoped he would disappear.

She walked to the Infirmary, seeing him waiting for her. A smile spread across her cheeks, as she looked over all the humans behind him, her eyes finally settling upon his. "What a night this has been…?" She said, taking a step towards him. "A night full of… Death and…" she paused. "Blood." She licked her lips seductively, taking another step towards him. "A night full of excitement, and screams. What a wonderful night." She chuckled.

She looked into his eyes, and pushed her body against his. "You want the taste of blood, do you not?" She laughed, pressing her lips against his, letting him taste the blood that still lay upon her tongue. She bit his bottom lip, pulling him closer. She parted their lips and smiled, "tastes good, doesn't it?" She whispered, backing away from him, and looking to the unconscious Integral.

Alucard smiled revealing his fangs that now were tinged with the red. "You're quite alluring, you know that Seras? You don't know how tired I am of being restrained of this pathetic medical blood! I have been sealed for over 500 years and... NO!" He said backing away, "Blood is fine but I will not betray Integra..." He stood there, his mind arguing with itself one with the lust for blood and the other of loyalty to Integra.

Integra slowly awoke looking to her bandaged hands. She tried sitting up but pain shot through her body. She tried to speak to look around but it was as if a fog clouded her mind, it was annoying but she finally sat up seeing Seras smiling malicously and Alucard backing away looking conflicted. "What is going on?" Integra tried to look commanding even though her head throbbed and her hands felt like they were no longer attached. She waited for an answer from anyone.

Seras smiled at Alucard and then looked to the waking Integral. She threw her head back in laughter, and looked into Alucard's eyes. "Wonderful…" She said, pouncing on Integra. She pinned Integral down to the bed. "Hello, Sir. Feeling any better?" She laughed.

Integra's eyes became wide and she started yelling. "Get off me, you stinking Vampire!" She tried to shove Seras off and thought she was unsuccessful until she realized that Alucard was lifting Seras off her.

Alucard had moved as fast as his delayed mind could move, "NO, I wont allow you to hurt her!" Alucard tossed her to the floor none to gently. He stood firmly in front of the now pissed and confused Integra.

Seras tried to hold back her laughter, but it burst from her lips. "Oh, God. Alucard." She laughed. "What you want to have her? Come on, you know you want to taste that sweet blood again. Taste that pulse, drink that sweet, sweet crimson." She licked her lips. "Plus, what are you going to do…? Kill me?" She chuckled, letting her fingers fly down her body, leading his eyes. She bit her lip, looking into Integral's eyes. "Hiding behind what you hate. How pathetic?" She laughed.

She sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well," she smiled. "It seems as if I won't be getting a meal here… Tonight, anyway." She laughed, looking into Alucard's eyes. "What do you love more? The taste of blood, or the pathetic human you are protecting, who gives you no respect, no love, not even trust…? I'll leave you to answer that question, Alucard." She bowed her head, and smiled.

Alucard finally came to a solution to the problem that would take care of everything. He turned to Integra, "I have called you Master long enough. I think its time to end the game, goodbye..." He said and uttering some words that were ancient beyond time. The symbols on his hands disappeared and he took off the gloves, "Integra." He walked over to Seras and disappeared with her.


	5. Freedom

Bloodlust Always Wins – Chapter Five - Freedom 

Seras looked to Alucard with a bright smile, putting her hand to his cheek. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers, massaging his tongue with hers, which was still bloody. She chuckled, inside herself, wondering what the great Sir Integral was doing right about now. And wondering how she would taste.

She bit Alucard's lip, piercing it with her fang and suckled at his wound gently. She backed up and looked up into his eyes. "Do you love me?" She asked, pressing her body against him with a force, enough to make any man wince from the pain of the impact. She held him tightly, looking up to the moon and licking at the base of his neck. "Tell me the truth…" She said, nibbling on his collarbone.

Alucard hissed slightly but not in pain but from pleasure of the impact. "I have been alone for so many years, you are a true No-life Queen and I would have you gratefully." He bent his head down and kissed her gently, he could sense her bloodlust clearly, which awakened a thrust of centuries a hunger that would never die.

"Should we play?" Alucard smiled then began walking. He led Seras to a bar, when a thought struck him that made him pale. Nice trick for a vampire. He wondered if her actions were simply because of the bloodlust and if they found enough blood for her would she return to her old self. He tried not to think of it as he entered a large club. The party was in full swing, there were over 60 people here and they all danced to a music which was drown out by a music all there own the beating of there hearts was a wondrous melody that begged him to dance to it. He smiled insanely, locking all of the doors. He turned to Seras, "Ladies first."

Seras smiled wider, looking into his eyes. "Then you shall have me, my King." She told him, looking over the many faces of the humans. She ran her fingers through her hair, walking through the horde of humans. She could hear their heartbeats racing through them, pumping the blood, which she wanted so desperately. _Now, Alucard. You won't get jealous if I play, now will you? _She laughed, turning to one of the more drunk men in the bar.

His eyes were fixed on her breasts and she smiled. "See something you like, do you?" She grinned, pulling him up by the collar.

He looked into her eyes, which were burning red. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am whoever you want me to be." She whispered in his ear, leading him to a darkened corner of the bar.

She licked her lips and threw him against the wall. His hands flew to the surface of her breasts as he squeezed them slightly. She smiled and pressed up against him. "I can give you pleasure… I can give you pain." She whispered, licking his neck from his ear down to his chest.

He moaned slightly, his heartbeat pounding against her tongue. As his hand slid to down around her, she leaned his head to the side and bit into his neck ever so gently so he would not scream and alarm the others. He moaned again, having pleasure that was indescribable.

She bit into him harder and harder, drinking the blood from his wound hearing and feeling his heartbeat cease because of her. It made her feel so beautiful, so powerful. She leaned the body against the corner of the walls and let it fall to the ground. She licked her lips, laughing. The other humans would just think he had drank too much and passed out. They were so naïve, so dumb… Stupid and pathetic. She couldn't believe she was once one of their kind, she was happy that she was turned. She would never want to live such a life like that ever again. She looked over to Alucard, and bowed her head closing her eyes.

Alucard smiled, "This will be fun!" He walked out into the crowd wondering at how he should take his first kill in hundreds of years, except for the very rare allowance by one of the Hellsing members. He found a woman dancing in the crowd. "Perfect," he still hadn't decided when a man slammed into him knocking him away just from the sheer state of uneasiness.

The man looked at Alucard, "Leave my girl alone! Fucking asshole!" That decided it as he began to laugh the man stared at him as if Alucard had grown a second head. "What's your fucking problem?" Meanwhile, Alucard spoke telepathically to Seras. "Prepare yourself, my queen. This should satisfy some of your hunger." Alucard looked up and smiled broadly as he laughed revealing pink fangs that glistened in the lights of the club.

The man was about to say something more when he suddenly found he was off the ground, a good ways. Alucard laughed some more as he dug into his neck and was thrown across the room. This caused everyone to back away from him and the music stopped playing, but the music of heartbeats became deafening.

Alucard's laughter reached a high pitch as his normal apparel disappeared replaced by the broken straight jacket. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves as your now going to die!" He launched at a group of people who screamed and started a stampede towards the main door and towards Seras.

Seras jumped in front of the doors. "Now, now, now… You don't want to play with us? Aw, how sad that is." She laughed, grabbing two humans up and slamming their skulls together. She giggled at the sounds of their skulls caving in. She looked to the others, dropping the lifeless bodies. She licked her fingers and looked into their eyes. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Which is it?" She laughed, seeing some of them back away as she took a step forward.

She looked over to the Barkeep as he cocked a shotgun. She licked her lips and in seconds, his body was on the floor and she was holding her head high, so all could see. "He… Did it the hard way. Which would you prefer?"

A few of the men screamed like women, and the others backed away their eyes teary and full of fear. She could smell the fear filling up the room. It was a wonderful scent, maybe even better than bloods aroma. "On the menu tonight… HUMAN!" She laughed, grabbing one and throwing her teeth to his neck. She dropped him and went for another.

The crowd started to run again, backing up everywhere, tripping over the many bloodless bodies littering the floor. "No one can save you," she told them. "Not even your worthless God!" She screamed.

Alucard reached the group of people that were nailed to the floor with fear running through them. He reached the first draining them in seconds. Another one tried to put up a fight but Alucard simply ripped his arms from his body and threw them to the ground. "Aw, what's the problem? Unarmed?" He laughed again as he dropped the man. Just as swiftly he did this to almost half the crowd, his hunger finally for the moment almost quenched enough to control himself.

He grabbed a man and a woman and saved them for the moment he put them against the wall and said, "If you move, I will kill you in as painful a way as possible." Truth of the matter was that they would kill them anyway. He walked towards Seras who was now covered in blood, as was he. "Having fun?"

There were still a few humans running around but for the moment he ignored them as Seras dropped the human. "Shall we play with these?" He laughed and waited to see how inventive she was.

Integra was furious. She sat at her desk head bandaged. Walter was in a worse situation so she was alone; she was absolutely livid so much so that she didn't mind putting a bullet in the few transforming soldiers. First the enemy attack then Alucard left, God knows where he and his little pet were, or rather more accurately the devil. They would have to be found, but why did they leave in the first place? Temptress though she was, she knew Alucard well enough to say that he couldn't have been persuaded by her alone. Perhaps it was her fault, as she had said, "a person who gives you no respect, no love, not even trust?"

She bowed her head and alone where no one could see a single tear dropped from her eyes, "Damn it... Alucard...why?"

Seras smiled and turned to the few remaining humans, her thirst was still there, but nowhere near where it was before. She stepped to the floor, stepping over the remains of the many bodies. She laughed insanely, seeing one of the women drop the ground, tears rushing down her cheeks. Seras bent down over her, her shadow falling over the cowering woman. "Why do you cry? Death is not something to fear, it is something to embrace." She placed her hand under the woman's cheek and raised her from the ground.

Seras looked into her emerald eyes, and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Death is release from this life you humans despise so… Embrace it, love it." She took a step towards the woman, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her lips, down to her throat. "Taste the Death…" She smiled, biting into the woman's throat as she gasped and squinted her eyes closed. She dropped the corpse soon after and looked to Alucard. "Well," she sighed. "This is getting boring." She laughed, throwing her fist and ripping out the still-beating heart of a human near by. She laughed, shoving the bloody mess into his mouth as he fell to the ground. "Taste your death." She smiled.

She looked over to Alucard and stepped over to him. No heartbeats were heard; nothing was left. She looked into his eyes. "I have learned a great many things from you, Alucard." She stepped closer to him, "and love is one of those things." She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "The Sun will soon come up. Would you like to go somewhere a little bit more? **Private**, or do you want to… Stay here?" She grinned widely.

Alucard smiled wrapping his hands around her protectively. "I don't think we can stay here. What's left of Hellsing will be here before too long and I don't truly wish them any malice but there annoying, besides this place is so messy."

Alucard disappeared and reappeared with Seras outside a hotel a luxurious one at that. Their clothes were clean as were there skin, "this hotel operates for both humans and vampires. No one knows; as there is a strict rule against making humans, quote disappear. We can stay here for as long as we wish." He smiled slightly and walked inside with Seras.

A man at the desk saw him and his eyes widened he rushed towards him. "Sir Alucard, I… Uh, what are you doing here?"

Alucard scoffed, "I'm not here by orders so relax human. If I wanted you or anyone else dead it would be so. I need a room you, will give it to us."

The man nodded, "Right away, sir." he ran to the counter and grabbed four cards. "Here are your elevator access keys to access the sub basements and here are your room keys. You have room B-325 have a nice night." He tried to busy himself with other things as Alucard turned and walked back to Seras.

"Here are your cards, lets go." He walked to the elevators as the doors opened. He stood inside and slid the car into the access slot next to the basement keys. He hit the proper key and the doors closed. The doors opened onto a well-appointed windowless hallway with lights dimly trying to light the corridor. He walked to the proper room and opened the door he stepped inside, "so what do you think?"

Seras smiled to him, walking through the doorway. She slipped off her jacket, and threw it to bed. She walked to Alucard, and closed the door behind him. Her hands flew over his chest, slipping his red coat from his shoulders. "I think its perfect." She said, looking into his eyes pulling the hat from his head letting his dark hair fall to his shoulders.

She smiled, her fingers pulling the tie around his neck, backing up and leading him back to the bed. "As long as I am with you." She smirked, lying down on the bed on her side, waiting for Alucard to join her.

Alucard smiled as he was slowly undressed somewhat. He smiled kindly as he lay down he kissed her gently. "I will always be with you, my love, my queen." He kissed her again, bringing her closer the physical contact bringing him closer. For hundreds of years, he had nothing and no one and finally, he was able to hold a woman in his arms and it felt better than he remembered.

She smiled, looking into his eyes. Her body tingled, wanting his touch, wanting every part of him. For a moment, she wanted to be his puppet, his pet. She would do anything for him, she would die for him. She had never felt like this about anyone. From the moment they met, her heart was racing when she first saw him. Those seductive red eyes, those broad shoulders, and that grin that always spread across his face. She gasped, parting their lips.

She looked into his eyes again, her fingers dancing over his chest. She wanted him to have her, every single part of her. She needed him to. "Alucard?" She asked, biting her lip.

Alucard ran his hand through her hair gently, "Yes, Seras?" He wondered what was so pressing and what was more it made her nervous.

"I…" She paused, closing her eyes and leaning into him. Her body shook, curling up next to him. She opened her eyes and pushed herself closer to his body. She put her hand on his cheek, and leaned in for the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his head, giving a passion she had never before.

Her cold body suddenly became warm again. She was cold without him near. She wanted to stay like this forever, until the sky came falling down. At this moment, she cared for nothing else but his touch. She cared for nothing else than having his heart. She laid her body directly over his, laying him on his back. Her hands slid up his chest, slowly raising the shirt from his body and pushing it from over his head. Her fingers danced joyously over his pale, bare skin. "I love you, Alucard." She spoke softly.

The shirt faded from his arms, freeing them to wrap his hands around her waist. "And I love you." He leaned up, kissing her again. He ran his hand over her face and it trailed down to her shirt, still wearing the tatters of the Hellsing uniform. He paused as if asking. She nodded and he began to undo her top, slowly taking the last of it from her, their warm skin touched. They were still warm because they had just taken in blood. It made the experience more pleasurable. He smiled as they kissed again. He brought her closer, needing the physical contact. He held her closer, tighter as if trying to melt there bodies as closely as there hearts were.

She laid down upon him, laying her head to his shoulder, her exposed petite breasts pressing against his chest as she breathed slowly. It seemed as if time stopped, this moment lasting forever. Her hair fell into her face as she held herself above him, looking down upon him. She smiled happily, pushing over to the side, and pulling him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer… Closer and closer. She put her cheek to his, releasing him. "Take me… Take me like you did before… Please?"

Her hands slid down her stomach, slipping off the torn and tattered denim-like skirt, wrapped around her. His touch made her body tingle made her body go numb all of sudden, even with just a glance. She wanted to feel pleasure again, more pleasure she had ever felt. Pleasure, instead of this pain that rattled through her body each time she breathed. She wanted release.

"Alucard… Please?" She begged, looking into his eyes. "I don't want this pain anymore…" Her voice broke a little bit. "Take it away…" She told him. "Have me…" She whispered.

Alucard looked down to Seras. "Are... You sure?" With a nod of assent, he smiled. He slid her pants from her thighs, followed shortly by her undergarments. He allowed his pants to fade away.

He smiled and kissed her again as he slowly lowered himself into her. For the first time the pleasure was immeasurable and beyond even blood that he so desired. He lifted her and let her slide down again and again. He guided her motions with one hand and caressed her face gently with the other, "I love you."

She gasped slightly, arching her back a little bit. She smiled, he took her pain away… All of it, every ounce that screamed through her veins. She never dreamt of having someone like him, she never dreamt of looking into his eyes and actually hearing those three words escape his lips. It gave her something she could not explain. She forgot everything, the pain, the hatred, and the blood… Everything was erased from her thoughts, and replaced with true, untainted love.

She loved him with all of her heart, and she would give up everything to be with him. Her body was fiery to the touch as sweat beaded her forehead. Never, not once in her whole life had she had someone say those words and truly mean it. She could tell in his voice, in his touch those three words he spoke, meant the world to the both of them. She would take away his pain; bring it within herself if she could. She bit her lip, keeping in the moans that wanted to race from her lips. This night, she would remember forever. Every moment, every second; every touch, every kiss… She would remember, and she would cherish.

Alucard clinched his teeth and gave a soft growl of pleasure. He reached up to her, piercing the lip of both himself and then Seras ever so gently, releasing the scent of blood into the air which only served to arouse him more and he knew it affected Seras too, as a soft hiss escaped her lips as the pleasure and pain mixed together as they continued on.

She gasped once more, the scent of blood screaming through her. She was panting, sweat slicing down her chest. She gripped the sheets underneath of her, wrinkling it within her moist fists. She breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She moaned loudly, not being able to keep it in anymore. Not anymore, she didn't want to. "Alucard…" She breathed, her body shaking with pleasure. She closed her eyes, and licked her lips.

_My pain is gone, forgotten and out of the way. Rushing from my body, as your love flowed through me. I love you, Alucard. _She closed her eyes, and pulled him up to her, looking into his eyes. She laid her hand on his cheek, and smiled. "You give me a pleasure, I could never forget. You saved me from my pain, from myself." She was still panting a bit, as she laid her head on his chest. "Never let go of me."

Alucard kissed her softly, showing a tenderness he never thought he possessed. He couldn't understand how she brought this out in him. Him a cold hardened warrior that killed and laughed while he watched men, women, and children vampires all die before him, but this woman brought out a part of him that would never be shown to anyone else... Ever. "For as long as you want me. I will be with you and that will never change." He said kissing her again. He smiled, holding her close. He to would never forget this night and it would always live on in his memories. He would protect her and he would never let her die and he would love her always.

Seras smiled. "Forever, and always." She said, her voice softening as she slowly closed her eyes, leaning against him as she lay beside him. "Goodnight… My King…" She whispered, fading off into sleep in his arms.

Alucard smiled kissed her one last time and then fell like Seras, into a deep sleep.


	6. The Return

Chapter Six – The Return 

Integra woke up. They had absolutely insisted she sleep in the hospital ward the first night with her concussions severe as it was. So no matter how much she threatened their jobs, they wouldn't let her go back to her quarters. She started walking out of the sickbay noticing that a large amount of the men were gone.

"Sir Integra, we had to move most of the critically injured solders to the nearby hospital, doctors or not... We aren't a massive triage operation and recovery facility." The doctor's face looked long and drawn but his eyes showed how haggard he truly was.

Integra could only say two words, "how many?"

The doctor looked down, "I'm not certain on the numbers yet but... Not as many as I would have thought. I think the vampires stopped the attack before they could implement their plan."

Integra nodded sadly, before walking out of the ward completely. She walked upstairs once more and into her office where no one awaited her, no one was there to comfort her. Only silence and paperwork... She sat at her desk all of this was almost too much... She wanted to cry out, scream at the injustice of it all. She wanted to cry for the dead and for her loss and for the invasion of the house and for Alucard's desertion and for... herself and the hole that was growing within her. A hole filled with rage and hate and sorrow, a hole that would kill her as sure as a bullet to the head but she bore it and did not cry out for that was her duty, her honor and her service to the queen, and that's what it meant to be a Hellsing. So she did the only thing she could, she was going to declare war on the vampire filth.

Viktor smiled, his laughter echoing through the corridors of the underground palace. Raza was next to him, her arms wrapped around him. "This is working out perfectly." He told her. "Alucard is now the true killer he once was, so beautiful. And dear old' Integral Wingates Hellsing is all alone, in that big house… She herself is injured. My god, this is great. How much of a threat could she be now? Without her savior to protect her?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "Tonight! This operation will be finalized! OUR SUFFERING WILL END!" He yelled. "WE WILL LIVE FOREVER IN PEACE! THE WORLD SHALL KNOW WE EXIST, AND THE HUMAN RACE SHALL FEAR US!"

Integra stood and walked out of her office. She stood overlooking the rest of the main floor; things were returning to normal, the entire cleanup had been completed probably overnight. She walked down from the second floor and could see that the only thing that hadn't been repaired, was the wall that Alucard had been put through. She cursed silently, Ferguson was attempting to put up a decent defense but it was impossible. He was bringing in people from all over within, MI-5 D-11 and everywhere else to try and have temporarily have defense. The thing was they had no ideas what they might fight.

She continued on down the hallway and into the firing range and picked up a large caliber pistol and began firing blowing large holes in the paper targets.

Alucard smiled as he awoke hours later and stood, freeing himself gently from Seras without waking her. His shirt and pants phased back on and he sat down watching Seras's sleeping form. So beautiful. He smiled and sat waiting for her to watch but perfectly content to sit there all night.

Seras stirred and moaned slightly, bringing the white sheet up over her. Her hands slid to the warmth of the bed, from where Alucard had torn himself from… She smiled, her skin radiantly glowing with happiness. She had never felt so happy, so carefree. She turned to her side, her eyes slowly opening and falling upon Alucard. She smiled to him, her fangs slipping from her pink lip. "Hello." She laughed, her hair a mess but she was still a beauty.

She raised herself from the warm comforts of the bed, and wrapped the white sheets around her. She got up, and went over to Alucard, sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking to his eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "What, now?"

Alucard smiled, "Anything you want, my queen. I would like to investigate some things tonight but we don't have to do it now." He was amazing it was almost as if she glowed with a radiant light and her scent was intoxicating to him more than the blood that his body desired. "Its completely up to you." He smiled and kissed her again savoring the feeling.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will do anything that **you** want. You are my King…" She laughed, curling herself up in his lap. She was still a little tired, but yet excited. She had him; she had him all to herself. And no one was going to take that from her. They wouldn't dare try.

She gave a happy sigh and pulled herself from his lap. She dropped the white sheets covering her body and grabbed her clothes. She teasingly slipped them on slowly, and jumped back on the bed after she was done. She looked to him with a smirk and held her head up with her hand. "What did you want to? Investigate?" She asked seductively.

Alucard's smile faded and he said, "I am not sure but there is a possibility that were being manipulated and I really don't like being manipulated. It should only take a matter of an hour or two." He heard something then that aroused his attention. "Then again maybe not."

He went to the door and punched straight through it at a low level. He smiled as he grabbed onto someone's neck. He opened the door and there was a human with some gear for surveillance including a parabolic microphone and an optic scope that was designed to fit under doorways and other equipment.

Alucard gave a growl that would make any human in his situation piss their pants, which he promptly did. Alucard smiled showing off his fangs, "so do you mind telling me what your doing here? Oh, and how long you've been here? Also, who sent you here."

The man started to stutter, "I-I… I can't... He'll kill me."

Alucard laughed. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

The man nodded hastily, "I was sent to watch and make sure you didn't have thoughts of going back to that bitch, Integra! I know now you're not. I saw that show last night... I know you wont."

This angered Alucard greatly and he lifted the pathetic worm off his feet into the air and slammed him into the ceiling two or three times. "You pathetic worm! Who sent you and why did they need to make sure I wouldn't be going back?"

The man staggered out a final sentence before falling into unconciousness: "Integra will die tonight!"

Alucard's face went wide shocked by the words that he had spoken. "Look Seras, breakfast." He threw the man to the floor and sat down thinking on what to do possibilities flew through his mind faster than they had in recent memory.

Seras laughed at Alucard's words. "I never eat breakfast." She laughed again, and laid down on her back, looking up to the ceiling, thinking about a few things. "Alucard?" She queried, her voice a bit of worry in it. "What if…? What if this was all planned by someone? The ghouls, just shooting the men… Not killing them? Maybe… Maybe, they knew." She closed her eyes. "Goddamnit, I fell for it so goddamn easily." She clenched her fists and picked up the human, throwing him through the wall. "Bastard." She growled. "You were right, Alucard. I don't know whose behind this, but…" She paused. "Everything, everything that has happened in the past few weeks has been a part of it. And we were blinded until now. Goddamnit!" She yelled, picking the human up once again, and throwing him through the wall again.

Alucard stood, face somber before he picked up the large dresser snapped it in half and threw it at the human. "I don't care who it is... There's only one course of action now no matter what happens we won't let them manipulate us... I'm going back... I'll save integra and make them pay for their arrogance!" Alucard turned, trying to control the fury within him. He finally calmed down somewhat and said, "I'm going alone. I wont have you go through punishment, the worse she can do is try to rebind me and I wont allow that... You stay here ill be back," and with that he stepped out the broken door and closed it behind him. He began to walk towards the elevator, concidering the truth of what she would do to him. Probably far worse things than binding... She would seal him and lock him away for Melenia.

Seras stood, ripping the door off its hinges following him. "No…" She told him. "No, I won't let you go alone. I have you now, and I will **not** loose you. Understand?" She told him, her eyes tearing. "I don't care about punishment. Discipline is needed, Alucard. I won't let you go there alone, and I won't let you face her alone… Or anyone else for that matter!" She looked into his eyes. "I don't care what she does to me! But, I won't let her do anything to you… Even worse, I won't let her die." She lowered her head, putting her hands to her cheeks. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I won't let you go alone… I don't care what you say."

Alucard smiled sadly and just slightly noticable only to those that knew him. "If you go... Oh, you stupid little policegirl...Alright, come then and well protect each other." He smiled gently wiping her tears away. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the elevator.

Integra finally had the doctors off of her as well as the bandages. Most of the troops that weren't critically wounded were back on duty they were back up to 75 of the fighting force. A good estimate especially since walter was still in the hospital. She sat back, lighting a cigar and perching it between her lips as she considered what to do now about Alucard, his handy work and that of Seras was all over her desk. A club of 79 people were found dead Monday morning. There were no ghouls which was Alucard's style... He was now truly free on the world a thought she shuddered at. The only satisfaction she got from the entire thing was that Alucard must be finally happy, but she would not reveal that to anyone.

She closed the folders and tried to tidy up her desk when the very last thing she ever thought would happen, happened. Alucard stepped through the wall with hat, sunglasses, and red coat as if nothing had ever happened, but then the illusion was broken as Seras stepped through the wall as well. Something looked different about her but Integra couldn't quite place it.

That didn't matter as she went for her gun in the drawer but was interrupted when Alucard spoke, "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, you shouldn't do that. We're not her to kill you or anyone here, were actually here to protect you. We were all deceived it seems. There's appearantly a master vampire out there planning the whole thing, manipulating us all and I truly hate being manipulated, so we're here to do you one last thing: to save your life. My guess is that he thinks he can waltz right in here and kill you but he'll have one hell of a surprise." Alucard stood silently waiting for her reply.

Integra didn't know whether to shoot them both out of sheer anger as she figured Seras was now almost if not as powerful as Alucard. So she decided on a middle course, she stood from her desk and approached Alucard with a look of steel and fire in her eyes. She smiled and then slapped Alucard hard across the face, sending him back a step or two. She looked to Seras, who had a concerned look on her face and swiped her legs out from under her, making her fall to the floor. She then calmly sat back at her desk, "thats for leaving... We'll deal with the rest later.. Now what's the plan?"

Seras hit the floor, her head hitting hard. She growled, placing her hand on the back of her head and raising herself up. She looked over to Alucard and then to Integra, fury now burning in her eyes. She quickly suppressed it and took a step back. "They are coming here, tonight." She said. "This bastard has to be almost as powerful as Alucard." She looked over to him. "He has more than a thousand fledgings."

Alucard smiled meniacallly. "I have a plan that will appeal to him, send all your soldiers out to major venues as there will probably be attacks there anyway and leave just you me and Seras here. We'll challenge him two on two he will obviously think however mistaken he is that he will win. We'll destroy him and whoever he brings with and that will be that." He smiled knowing that first of all they wouldn't be expecting him, so they would bring a minimal contingant of people. Once everyone else started their attacks, they would just waltz right in, and they would but, they would waltz right into the range of Alucard's new gun.

Integra nodded and began to work still uncertain on how to deal with the rest.

Seras looked to him and nodded. She looked back to Integral, her eyes fixated on her. She sighed heavily and turned to Alucard. "What do you want me to do, Alucard?" She looked into his eyes, after loading her handgun. She smiled brightly.

Alucard considered it for a moment before saying, "go look out for them. Don't let them see you when you see them come back here. They'll be confused at an empty mansion and come right to us... Oh, and grab our guns Walter made for us, if they bring any ghouls that light attachment should work well or any of the other ones. He sure is inventive." He turned to Integra, "So how is Walter doing?"

This produced a sigh from Integra as she hung up the phone. "He's slipped into a coma and there not sure if he'll pull out of it." She frowned hoping Alucard's plan would work. She would have more confidence if he hadn't broken their connection as well as the seal's. She waited until Seras left then stood and approached.

Alucard once more and did something that surprised them both.

She hugged him, "that's for coming back." She then removed herself from Alucard. "Why did you break the link? It didn't happen when you removed your seals either... Were you afraid that I'd find you and bind you? What… What did I do to chase you away? I did give you respect as much as my position allowed! So why did you leave? And why now have you come back? Will you just kill this vampire and leave again? Answer me, damnit!" Integra felt tears welling up in her eyes but chocked them back. She would not give Alucard the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Alucard was confused, did she have feelings for him? Why was she so hurt, was it because she felt betrayed? That was too simple an answer. For the first time in a long time, he had lost his voice and he turned his back to her and walked out of the room into an empty mansion. He needed time to think about this, "Why do things always have to be so complicated?" He asked to no one, and Integra sat at her desk feeling as if she were dead.

Seras turned away, holstering her handgun. She walked through the halls, which haunted her. She went to the top and leaned against the windowsill, hiding in the darkness of the attic. She gripped the butt of the gun firmly, placing her fingers on the trigger slowly. She looked back out of the window, seeing the Sun slowly fade away. Night was steadfast approaching, the stars already peeking through the horizon. She sighed heavily, and let her eyes scan over the landscape, searching for any movement.

She wondered what would happen, wondered what how Integral would react. She didn't even want to think of it. She didn't care how much punishment she took for what she's done, she just wanted to be near Alucard. Suddenly, her senses went wild. _They're getting closer._ She told Alucard.

Alucard smiled as he recieved the message. He started to walk up the stairs and waited on the floor just beneath Integra as planned. He picked up a phone and dialed her extention. "They're here," was all that was said and as Alucard put the phone down and sent a message to Seras. "Get ready report here with our weapons. We'll scare the shit out of them." He laughed at the thought of the look on the vampires face right before he blew it away.

"Alrighty," she laughed, grabbing the cases by her feet and rushing down the stairs. Excitement was racing through her. She threw the case to Alucard, hers already out and ready. "Let's go." She smiled, walking to the front doors, waiting for them to attack.

Alucard laughed and loaded a cartridge of high explosive shells into the gun and turned to Seras. "This should provide them. Oh, what do these humans call it? Shock and awe?" He laughed meniacally and it echoed through the empty manner. He waited at the door for them to come bursting in he didn't have to wait long as both doors blew open and the lead vampire stepped in and just about screamed in shock.

"Aw, what's the matter thought you could manipulate us this easily? Nope, we allowed you to think you had done so only to lure you out of hiding, you pathetic waste of the undead!" With that, he fired three bullets at the small group.

Seras laughed, throwing up her two handguns and shooting each and every bastard she saw. An evil smile was creeping up her cheeks as she did so, taking a step towards the dusting bodies. She sighed, noticing that many of them were backing away, making a path. "You idiots!" She yelled, reloading as quickly as she possibly could.

Viktor looked to Alucard and Seras. "Well, what a pleasure? I am glad you are here, then. So, then I can kill all of you!" He said, throwing his hands towards them.

Seras flew back to the wall, hitting the ground hard. She threw herself up, and looked to him with a smirk. "It'll take more than that, bastard." She said, getting out the gun that Walter had given her, and fired a couple rounds into Viktor's chest.

He didn't even flinch, he didn't even move. He just stood there with a smile creeping up his lips. "Stupid bitch." He said, throwing her against the wall again.

She spit out some blood and smiled, reloading all of her guns. "You'll die… No matter what I have to do." She laughed maniacally, throwing back her head. Her eyes grew wide, scaring some of the vampires behind him. They started to back away and run, still looking into her eyes. "It looks like your army is getting shorter, so is your lifeline." She laughed again, clenching her fingers around the butt of her gun, placing her fingers on the trigger.

Alucard laughed as he was slammed into the wall but stopped as he saw Seras spitting up blood. "I do believe its time to get serious. I think a two-on-two match would be best get all the little morons out of the way! Haha, and for the moment, save them. Until I kill you and then them!" He fired 3 more times and waited for his response as he led him down the hall into a big room where they could truly fight.

Viktor laughed. "Alucard, I do believe you are right. It is time for you to face your destiny… You're fate."

He laughed, Raza coming up from behind him. "Hello, dear." She said, before pouncing on Seras.

Viktor smiled and dodged the three bullets with ease. "You need to be faster than that, Alucard, to defeat me. Depending only on the technology of humans, is not how to truly fight… Now it is?" He chuckled, following Alucard.

Alucard smiled and the weapon disappeared. "You're so right! But it is a easy way to destroy your pathetic little underlings! But we can do battle as true vampires." Alucard seemed to dissapear and his form was replaced by that of his ultimate form. "This will be a battle to remember." He launched himself at the other vampire ripping his legs off waiting for him to transform as well.

Viktor disappeared, but his laughter still remained. "Oh, Alucard. You are right. What a battle this will be, a night for all humans to remember." His voice became heavier, deep and dark. A red light elluminated from his body as he appeared only feet away from Alucard. "DOMINAE ORAGOA TSUAMEIDUESE!" He yelled, the mansion started to shake as he did so. His body became shadows, his eyes blasting a red light towards Alucard. "You and I are true vampires." His voice was sly, determined. "You and I, Alucard. Are much of the same." He threw his hands out, his dark hair falling from his form turning into black whips that crackled around him.

"You will be destroyed, and so will your bitch and that whore!" He screamed, charging for him his eyes still glaring. "YOU WILL DIE GODDAMNIT!" He screamed, throwing the whips around Alucard's wrists, and pulling them to the side. He smiled as he heard the cracks of his shoulders being pulled out of place, and threw them to the ground, as he tore them off.

Alucard laughed as he regenerated instantaniously, "why are you getting so angry? Your insults and threats are pathetic and it is you who will die!" His hellhounds came then and chomped away at Victor taking large chunks away from his shadowy substance. He then launched at him again tearing at him ferociously. He wondered how Seras was doing.

Integra could hear explosions laughing and various other noises she sat with guns at the ready behind her desk. "Don't die on me Alucard."

Seras glared at Raza as she threw her off of her. "Bitch! Get off, and stay off!" She yelled, throwing her through one of the walls. "You're going to help me remodel, Raza." Seras told her, picking her up and slamming her through as many walls as she possibly could.

Raza screamed and kicked Seras in the face, throwing her to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that!" Raza screamed at her, ripping her head up by her hair and placing the barrel of the gun to her temple. "Say Goodnight."

Seras growled, "goodnight." She said, throwing her arms behind her and wrapping them around Raza's neck. She had to move quickly, or she would have a whole through her head. She threw Raza down to the floor, grabbing her arm and twisting it. She smiled hearing the crackling of her broken shoulder and painful screams as she grabbed the gun from her shaking fingers.

Raza growled loudly and kicked her leg behind her, hitting Seras on the back of the head. Raza turned and slammed Seras' head into the ground constantly as hard as she possibly could, over and over again. Seras closed her eyes and with desperation, grabbed the gun she had dropped and pointed it over her shoulder. Raza looked to her, then to the barrel of the gun.

"Goodnight." Seras mumbled, pulling the trigger. Blood was pouring from her temple, and from her, now, broken nose. "Bitch." She said, her head throbbing. She pushed herself up, wobbling a bit. She wandered up the stairs, to Integral's office. She laughed slightly, wiping the blood from her face. She opened the door and barricaded it. She looked to Integral and winked. "Almost done." She laughed.

Viktor screamed as the hellhounds ripped chunks from his flesh. He screamed, sending the whips flying towards Alucard once more. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He yelled, throwing aside his pain and weakness from being ripped to shreds from his hellish dogs. He gripped Alucard tightly around the neck, raising him into the air and slamming him back down on into the concrete floor with all of his might, as he reformed into human form.

He growled, throwing him to the ground one last time and ripping him back up, throwing him to the walls. He drew his gun and threw him into the air, shooting him as he did so. "ARE YOU DEAD, YET? ARE YOU DEAD, YET?" He asked, a psychotic tone in his voice.

Alucard took the punishment easily, and reformed into a semi human form straight jacket and a few extra eyes. His laughter filled the room as he began to speak, "Is that all you've got? Maybe your not as strong as I thought you were, maybe your just dog chow." He said as the dogs once again came forth taking chuncks from him dematerializing him almost and leaving only his bloodied stump. His chest and head the only things that remained. "Are you killed so easily, I thought this was going to be a true fight." Alucard said as he drew the gun from nowhere and loaded it with pure silver slugs. "Goodbye" Alucard said as he pulled the trigger. He turned and began to walk away.

Integra saw the slightly injured Seras and stood, "Let me ask you something, Seras, do you love him?"

Seras paused and looked to her, plainly. "My body warms to his touch, I can barely breath when he's near me. From the moment, I laid my eyes on him I was captivated… When I was human, my heart beat rapidly, giving me a strange feeling I didn't know before. I never had the pleasure of feeling it. I would die for him, I would do anything for him… I love him, with every inch of my being. I can't even explain how much… It's indescribable. Yes… I love him." She looked into Integra's eyes.

Alucard was walking up the stairs and stopped just outside the door as he heard Integra and Seras talking. He smiled at what he heard as he phased through the door. "Oh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He smiled as he sat on Integra's desk.

Integra was fuming but it wasn't time, "No, of course not if the vampires are dead then what do we do about you two?"

Seras sighed and looked to her, raising her brow. "I don't know." She looked over to Alucard, and closed her eyes. Her head was throbbing, though her wounds were healed. "Wasn't that a big headache…?" She laughed.

Integra said, "are you going to stay, or are you going to leave? I won't stop you if you want to leave. If you stay there will be changes, you will both be bound of course the rest will be decided. Again, its however your choice? If you do decide to leave, the next time any of our troops spot you, they will attack you just as any other vampire and you will have no protection from Paladin Alexander. I have things to attend to. Get out. If you decide to stay report back in 3 hours if not, well... This will be a final goodbye." She said before turning around and waiting for them to leave. Alucard phased through the wall and appeared in his old room and sat down waiting for Seras.

Seras sighed and phased after Alucard. She sat down across from him, still holding her head, rubbing her temples slightly. "I will do whatever you wish, Alucard. I, frankly, don't wish to be bound, but…" She paused, "I will do anything you wish me to. I will only stay, if you are."

Alucard sat slack-faced and did nothing more for a long time. It was these times that he felt his true age, even though he could make himself look as old or young as he wanted to be. He finally looked to Seras hat and sunglasses gone as he willed them to be. He looked into her crimson eyes and said, "No Seras… This can not be only my decision it has to be ours. I don't like being bound either and I like the power and freedom I have now but... I long ago swore to protect Integra, this promise does not bind you and I don't think it should. Though it is a promise not easily broken it can be so. I ... I truly do not know what I should do." He looked down again, thoughts running through his mind.

She stood and stepped towards him, putting her hand underneath of his chin and raising it from his chest. "Do whatever you heart tells you. My heart is torn both ways as well… But, I just want us to be together. I don't care if I am bound as long as I am with you," she smiled slightly. "And without Integral howling at us." She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do what you think is right, and I will be right there… Right with you."

Alucard nodded and had made up his mind. "I will re establish my connection with Integra at some level and if she's ever in life threatening danger she will be able to contact me. Therefore I wont be breaking my word and we wont be bound to this place and free to walk the night of our own will." Satisfied of his solution, he stood and phased through the wall and reappeared in front of Integra, who was smoking a cigarette and looking towards the wall he came through.

Alucard smiled slightly, "Here's what we decided, I will reestablish the mind link with you that way you can contact me when you're in danger and I can protect you as I swore too, but we will leave. We will not be bound and we will only return to help you." He waited for Integra's response.

Integra pondered what he just said and finally realized what he was doing and understood only too well. She stood and nodded, "Agreed, but try to keep the body count down please?"

Alucard nodded as she extended her arm to him and rolled up her sleeve waiting for him to take the blood necessary to set up the connection.

He didn't make her wait long and approached the arm proffered to him and bit down slight at first drawing the slightest amount of blood from her and then more and more soon Integra felt a weakness go to her knees and she ripped the arm away from Alucard, who was grinning meniacally with fangs reddened by the recent blood. He approached her again and bit down on his own wrist cutting it and blood started to come from it, he held it to her mouth and she drank the necessary amount.

He could feel the connection re-establish and smiled as she released him. He knew that as much as she denied it, his blood to her tasted better than the finest wine she'd ever tasted. She stepped back once more and looked at her wrist now healed by the temporary powers given to her through the blood exchange.

She smiled, "Goodbye, Alucard."

Alucard bowed and said, "Goodbye Integra," before disappearing into the shadows and reappearing into his old room. "It is done. Let's go," as all he said before disappearing once more and reappeared back into the hotel room. The door had meraculessly been repaired or replaced, either didn't matter. He laid down on the bed, relaxing and waiting for Seras.

Seras nodded and opened a portal, appearing beside the bed. "Alucard." She said, laying beside him, wrapping her arms around him her head still throbbing. "Goodnight…"


End file.
